


Tame

by Rya88



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Escape, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, On the Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rya88/pseuds/Rya88
Summary: Gally’s hand is forced when two Omegas show up in one day and simply won’t behave.(This will have multiple chapters, I’m open to feedback)
Relationships: Alby/Newt (Maze Runner), Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner), Gally/Thomas/Original Female Character, Minho/Ben/Clint
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas knew he was in trouble when he came to and it was dark. The metal clanking in his ears loud and overwhelming. As his eyes adjusted he made out some boxes and a large crate in front of him. Reaching out he lifted the drape and something snorted back at him. Launching himself into the back corner of what felt like a metal grate he looked up and his box was flying towards a ceiling. 

Shit. 

Thomas braced himself for an impact that never came. Uncovering his arms from his head he was momentarily blinded by light. 

“Go get him” was said in a demanding tone. 

Thomas heard a grunt of acknowledgement and all of a sudden there was a slam not too far from him. The first thing he noticed was the outline of the boy next to him was huge in comparison to his small frame. The second thing he noticed was the tell tale smell of an Alpha. 

Thomas felt the hairs on the back of his neck and arms stand on edge. He began panicking. He may not remember anything, except his name and the fact that he was an Omega. Alphas were dangerous. He could sense it. Before he could decide what to do he felt a strong grip on his upper arm and then he was being hauled up. 

Thomas landed in the center of the group of boys who were all laughing at him. He vaguely heard comments of “shrimpy omega”, “he could work in the kitchens”, “one of the alphas are gonna claim him”. 

That last comment is what snapped Thomas into action. He was not going to be some Alphas toy. He was his own person. Without moving too quick he pulled his feet under him making it look like he was curling into the fetal position as to not tip anyone off to what he was doing. As soon as he caught sight of a break in the circle of boys he violently kicked his legs and was up and out of the circle. He shoulder slammed a tall lanky blonde boy and caught a whiff of Omega as he sped by. 

Someone screamed “we got a runner!”

Thomas didn’t care though. Omegas are faster than Alphas and if he could get through this large doorway in front of him before an Alpha caught up to him he’d be golden. 

He heard someone yell “GALLY HES GONNA MAKE IT TO THE MAZE” 

He pumped his legs harder, he could only imagine that they were right on his tail. All of a sudden he heard something flying through the air in his direction, it wrapped around his ankles and he fell forward slamming his head into the ground. His world went black. 

Rya POV

Rya hates sand. Absolutely despised it. She angrily tips her boot upside down and a small dune pours out. She puts her foot back in and can still feel the sand that didn’t come up rub against her socked foot. Wrapping the Velcro straps tightly above where her laces ended, hoping it would be enough to keep more sand out. 

Rya peers at the large wall she had been walking towards for 3 days. The Scorch was unforgiving, but so were the people and cities that remained. At least here Rya didn’t have to worry about an Alpha sniffing her out. 

Rya pops another suppressant in her mouth and gazes at the wall. She knew she didn’t have to hide from Alphas out here but suppressant withdrawals could be just as dangerous. 

Moving forward and walking along the wall she notices a small crack in it. Setting her backpack down she examines the hole. It was almost large enough for her to squeeze through. All the malnutrition finally had a perk. She slowly squeezed herself through and once she made it on the other side reached through and grabbed her pack. It almost didn’t fit. That just made her entire situation even more pathetic she thought. 

Straightening up and dusting off all the sand she looked around. There was no more sand. She was surrounded by concrete slabbed walls. Hauling her backpack onto her back she began walking forward. There were random metal clinking sounds all around her and she had a sinking feeling she should find shelter before it got dark. 

It had been hours. Rya’s feet were THROBBING. About an hour ago the walls had begun to be covered in long vines. It had started to become dark. She stopped and looked up and there was a shelf in the wall that she could climb to and use as shelter. Climbing was never her thing, Omegas naturally didn’t have as much muscle mass. Slowly climbing up and finally hauling herself over the top Rya scoots herself into the back corner of the shelf. Using her pack as a pillow she fell into a very light sleep. 

Gally POV

Gally pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Minho unwraps the weighted roped contraption off the Omegas legs. 

He had literally been within grasping distance of the Omega when Minho had thrown the thing. 

“Was that really necessary?” he said not holding back any of his annoyance. 

“Look man I know you could’ve caught him but he was too damn close to the maze. It’s literally minutes from closing and I didn’t feel like being trapped out there.” Minho responded apologetically. 

Gally watched as Clint examines the gash in the greenies head. 

“We need to get him to the med shack, I’m gonna have to stitch this up.” Clint said as he stood. 

Minho eyed Clint and grunted, Clint was Minho’s Omega. Clint looked over at Gally  
“Could you take him? I’m not strong enough to lift him and Minho’s done enough damage.” Clint looked back at Minho and gave him a knowing look. The Alpha felt guilty. Gally could sense it too. 

Gally took a few steps forward and picked up the Omega and hauled him over his shoulder. This shank was light as hell. Where ever he came from must not have been feeding him well enough. Some of them seem to come up better fed than others Gally realized as he made his way to the homestead with Minho in tow. 

The Omega must have been really hurt or really malnourished because his scent was a mixture of Omega and stress. The stress was a sour smell and almost overwhelmed the soft smells of Omega. 

Thomas POV

When Thomas came to he was upside down. Slowly squinting through his barely opened eyes he realizes he’s being carried. He opens them all the way and sees the boots of the person carrying walking in the grass. Keeping his muscles loose so they don’t realize he’s awake he takes a deep sniff. 

Alpha. Fuck. 

If he pretends to be unconscious he’ll have the upper hand. If he tried to flee now he’ll have the element of surprise but if he’s not fast enough they’ll easily over power him. 

But a whiff of a different Alpha makes up his mind for him. He closes his eyes again and the swaying of being carried is making his head pound from where it met the ground. His ankles are throbbing so he probably wouldn’t make it far anyways. He feels a hot wet sticky sensation going through his hair, he must have busted open his scalp. 

“Clint, you and Jeff should probably check his ankles too. They’re probably sprained or broken” the Alpha carrying him said to another boy. 

“I will once I stitch up his head wound.“ the reply came from behind him. 

Shit. There was no way he was going to be able to pretend to be unconscious while they put needles in his scalp. Maybe he could pretend to be delirious to deal with the pain while they did it. 

He heard the sound of wood creaking. He peeked open his eyes and the ground changed from grass to dirt floor. He closed his eyes again as the Alpha came to a stop and shift Thomas off of his shoulders. 

Thomas felt himself become upright and was lowered gently into a bed. Maybe these Alphas weren’t as bad as he thought? His head pounded and he felt dizzy. His world span even with his eyes closed. 

Suddenly he was shifted further up onto the bed and his head was supported by a hand. He heard metal scraping on the ground. 

“Jeff move this metal pan underneath his head so we can run water over the wound to clean it” Clint said. Thomas got a whiff of Claimed Omega. So the other Alpha is who this Omega was claimed by. 

Suddenly there was ice cold water being poured over his head and it took all of his self control not to gasp from the temperature change not to mention the sting his wound was now gifting him with. 

“Gally is he coming to?” It’s the first time Thomas has heard the other Alpha speak. 

“No Minho, I think it was a involuntary reaction to the ice cold water we just poured on his head, because my hand is now freezing.” The Alpha Gally said next to his ear. So that’s who was holding his head above the pan. 

The next thing Thomas feels is he’s being shifted back onto the bed and his head is lifted while someone else places a towel underneath his head. 

He felt strong hands on his forehead and his sternum. Another pair on his upper arms. 

Fuck. 

The first needle pierces his scalp and his eyes shoot open involuntarily and a scream escapes his mouth. He’s attempting to thrash but the alphas are too strong for him. He plants his heals into the bed and pushes with all his might to get away from the pain. 

“Jeff go get Alby! We don’t have enough hands to keep him still enough to finish stitching him!” The omega Clint screamed. 

The alpha holding his forehead and sternum down is shushing him and trying to comfort him but Thomas takes no notice. The pain is too overwhelming. 

The next thing he knows is another Alpha smell and suddenly his feet are being yanked down, straightening out his legs. There is searing pain in his ankles and he screams. 

“Alby his ankles are injured be careful!” Clint screams. 

The needle makes its way into a particularly sensitive spot of his scalp and he screams and his world goes black for the second time that day. 

Rya POV

Rya was surprised that she slept through the night. The only thing waking her up was her stomach growling. If there had been any predators they must have walked right by her because she hadn’t been disturbed once. 

Sitting up and running a hand through her should length hair she sighed. Wiping the remaining white blonde strands out of her face she crawls to the edge of her perch and peers down. She looked both way and sees no sign of life. She hauls her backpack on and lowers herself to the ground using the vines. 

Hitting the ground she starts walking again. 

”Did that Omega really throw both of you off of him?” 

She froze. Frantically looking around she looked for a place to hide. They were close. Too close. 

Then the sent of Alpha hit her nose. She spotted a small crevice behind the vines and she frantically threw her back pack underneath and slid under. 

Foot steps came around the corner. 

“Ben he was high on adrenaline of course he moved us, but he didn’t throw us off. We were trying to stitch his scalp back together.” The voice said. She peeked through the vines and saw a dark haired Alpha was the one speaking. 

“He only had his scalp split open because you split it open.” The other boy teased the black haired boy. This boy was taller and blonde. Rya took a deep sniff. Beta. 

Suddenly they both stopped walking. Before Rya knew what was happening a strong hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked, sliding her out from her hiding spot. 

Rya used her other foot to kick the alpha in the face and growled dropping her fangs and bearing them menacingly. The alpha recovered quickly dropping his fangs and flashing his eyes red growling back. 

Rya bolted in the opposite direction. This alpha was going to kill her. She ran as fast as she could. She knew they couldn’t smell that she was an Omega. But they’ll be curious as to why they couldn’t identify what she is. She wasn’t going to wait to find out how they’d react. 

Now Rya knew she was faster than the Alpha, what she didn’t bank on as she was tackled to the ground, was the Beta being as fast as her. The Beta grabbed her neck and kept her head dug into the ground as he straddled her back right underneath her pack. 

“ BEN, BEN ARE YOU OK?” the Alpha screamed. 

“Yea I’m fine quit making so much noise before you wake up the grievers.” The beta replied warningly. 

The alpha approached Rya and leaned down and grabbed the strap of her pack and twisted her arm painfully out of it. She growled warningly. 

The beta on her back dug his knee in and shushed her. The alpha was digging through his bag and pulled out some rope. Before she could struggle her wrists were being tightly tied behind her back and she was being lifted into a standing position roughly by her upper arm. 

“ Minho I cant smell what she is.”

“What?” The alpha replied annoyed

“I’ve tried a couple times I can’t smell what she is. Females can be alpha/beta/omega right?” Ben said curiously. 

“Yes they’re just like us let me try” the alpha replied

He walked up to her while the beta kept a extra tight hold on her wrists. The alpha sniffed a foot in front of her and looked confused. He walked closer and sniffed the crook of her neck without touching and took a step back. 

“Let’s take her back, there’s something wrong with her” he said as they began to lead her in front of them. 

After what felt like forever to her shoulders there’s a gap in the walls that leads out to some greenery. She jumps as the alpha behind her howls calling for another alpha. She struggles with all her might to get away, the last thing she wants is another alpha. 

The beta hands her over to the alpha. 

“I’m going to see how Clints doing with the omega and we will see you tonight once you’re done getting this one settled” the beta said. 

Multiple mates? Where the hell was she? In the Scorch you were lucky to find one suitable mate. 

“Minho who is this?” 

Alpha. Great. 

“We found her in the maze, she attacked us and ran. Ben brought her down.” 

She stared at the tall dirty blonde alpha. 

“Gally what should we do with her?” The dark haired alpha Minho said. 

“ Throw her in the pit for now until we can find out who she is.” The dirty blonde said

“Gally, one more thing, we can’t tell what she is.” Minho said. 

“What do you mean you can’t tell what she is?” This was a new alpha. Dark skinned and wide with muscle. Rya was officially terrified. 

“She doesn’t scent as alpha/omega/beta.” Minho said. 

Gally took a step forward and Rya dropped her fangs and growled. Careful not to let her eyes change so they couldn’t tell she was an omega. 

“Gally careful” the dark skinned alpha said

“Don’t worry Alby I’ll be fine.” Gally said

He lifted his hand as to move her head so he could scent her neck. She whipped her head and bit down on his hand and sank her fangs in hard. The alpha didn’t even flinch. None of them did. Gally reaches up and slid his finger in her mouth, sliding his finger along her gums he slid his finger behind her last molar making her gag and removing her fangs from his hand. 

She expected a beating as his blood dripped down her chin, squinting her eyes waiting for impact. But instead someone was wiping the blood off her chin. She opened her eyes and met Gally’s. She was so confused. In the Scorch crossing an alpha resulted in loss of limb or life. This alpha was cleaning her up. 

“Go take her to the pit, let her calm down. Feed her and see if we can get her to talk. “ Alby ordered. He must be their leader she thought. 

“Newt go escort them.” Alby said to the tall messy haired blonde that just arrived amongst the group. Another omega. Makes sense that the alpha would send his omega. Omegas naturally calmed others. 

She’s being led by Minho. They approach a row of carved into the ground cages. Newt opens one and says “ In you go love, I’ll bring you food in a little after you’ve calmed down enough to eat.” And with that Minho locks the cage above her. She can’t reach it without jumping. This is gonna be a hard escape. 

Thomas POV

He had regained consciousness a while ago. Clint and Jeff had been in checking his stitches and looking for infection. His ankles had been deemed twisted but not sprained or broke. Which was great for him given his plans of escape. 

There had been a lot of commotion an hour or so earlier. Apparently they found something or someone in the “maze”. Maybe the maze was that large gap in the wall he had been running towards earlier. 

No one had been in to check on him in about an hour. Slowly opening his eyes he spots one lamp on by his cot. Slowly he gets up into a sitting position. His head spins violently. He stands up slowly, head still spinning and ankles screaming in protest. Limping forward he looks out of the window and quickly ducks down as he spots someone right outside the door. 

He was naive to think they’d leave an omega unguarded. Especially with what he’s counted as three Alphas. Two were obviously mated. One of which had 2 mates. It made him sick thinking someone would lay claim to him. 

Silently limping around the room he finds a lower window. It only had a piece of cloth over it to keep the light and bugs out. Thomas silently lifts a chair and brings it over to the window. Climbing on top of it he hoists himself out of the window landing silently in the grass below. Thank god for his omega agility. 

Keeping behind the tree line he makes his way towards the wall with the large gap he had spotted earlier. Walking past the dug out looking prison cell he nearly clunks himself when he sees a pair of legs pop through the bars and a hand fiddling with the latch. 

Curiosity getting the better of him he walks up behind the cells and whispers. 

“Hello?” The enemy of his enemy was his friend right? 

“Who’s there?” The female voice says. Hoarse from what seems like lack of use. 

“I’m escaping, are you escaping?” He says carefully. 

“It seems we have some goals in common.” She says 

“What’s your name? I’m Thomas.” He says inching closer. 

“Rya.” She says apprehensively

“Let’s get you out of there.” He says. 

The pits are pretty well lit so if anyone walks by they would see him instantly. 

“ I’m going to unhook the latch and open the gate but you’re gonna have to haul yourself out of there” Thomas tells her as he moves forward laying as flat on top of the gate as he can. He hears her drop back down to the ground. He successfully unhooks the latch and quickly and quietly opens the gate. He heard quick foot steps and hears Rya grunt as she grabs onto the ledge and hauls herself out. 

She quickly joins Thomas behind the pits and they both run into the forest area for cover. They both run to the furthest edge of the woods nearest the entrance to the maze. 

“Shit” Thomas says. 

“It’s closed.” Rya confirms. 

“What do we do?” Thomas is getting panicky. 

“The trees. We climb them and hide out until morning.” Rya says looking up. 

They trail backwards deep into the forest and climb until the foliage covers them enough to where they can’t see the ground. 

“If we can’t see them they can’t see us” Thomas whispers out. 

Rya snickers. Thomas feels a connection with her. Like he can trust her no matter what. His omega senses are firing and he wants to be close to her. Smother her in affection. But he can’t tell what she is which is odd. 

“Rya, what are you?” Thomas asks carefully. 

Rya gives a loud sigh “ have you ever been outside of this place Thomas?”

“No” Thomas replies

“Well between me and you I’m an omega on suppressants. Which I’ll probably be suffering withdrawals from shortly if I don’t get my bag back” Rya says calmly. 

Well that explains why Thomas is so drawn to her. Omegas naturally flock to one another until they’re mated. And if one Alpha claims two Omegas their bond is unbreakable. 

“Suppressants?” Thomas questions

“They’re a black market drug for Omegas, prevents Alphas from scent tracking us. Alphas in the scorch are dangerous. Kill Omegas if they don’t comply. And I’m not one to take orders.” She says confidently. 

“It also stops all Omega instincts.” She continues “prevents me from obeying an Alpha just because they’re an Alpha.” 

Thomas thinks on it. Then realization hits him. 

“Rya, they can track me.” He says looking at her. 

Her eyes widen in realization. 

“We have to get to my bag” she says already climbing out of the tree they were in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escaping is all fun and games until you get caught.

Gally POV

Gally is pissed. Why is this all happening at once? First an Omega out of the box, which is always a thing and then some mystery girl out of the maze who smells like nothing. It’s bothering him. He’s heading over to the homestead knowing that’s where Alby and Newt will be digging through the girls pack. 

“Find anything?” He asks as he opens the door and sees Newt elbows deep in the bag. 

“There were these pills in here” Alby says as he rattled the bottle. “But that’s all besides some sad looking rations and clothes.”

“Not surprising, have you seen the girl? She looks like she hasn’t had a decent meal in weeks.” Newt said pulling out what looked like a military ration she must have stolen from somewhere. 

“ Obviously she comes from outside these walls and knows how to get out if she got in.” Alby states looking at Gally for a reaction. 

Gally doesn’t know what to think. They all wanted out of this glade but based off of the condition that girl was in, it didn’t really seem to be much better beyond the wall. 

“I think we have to consider our options heavily. Based off of her condition I would say things are no better out there than in here. At least in here we seem to have food. Unlike her.” Gally pointed out. 

“Speaking of, it’s dark, she’s probably had enough time to cool down I need to go bring her food.” Newt says as he gets to his feet. He trails his hand along Albys shoulders affectionately as he slightly limps by and goes to the kitchens. 

“ We should go check on the new Omega, something tells me he’s going to be a handful” Alby says as he gets up a gestures for Gally to lead the way. 

Gally huffs. They’re both a handful he thinks as he rubs over the scabbed teeth marks on his hands. 

Alby throws the bottle of pills on top of the now disorganized pack and heads out the door with Gally behind him. They head towards the med shack. Apparently the Omega still hadn’t regained consciousness. Gally passed the guard and stepped inside and ran smack into the back of Alby who had abruptly stopped. 

“What the hell man?” Gally said stepping around Alby and then froze. The bed was empty. Little bits of blood were on the pillow case from the Omegas wet hair. 

Gally was now very angry. “What a pain in the ass, lets go find him before he makes it into the maze and gets himself killed.” 

Before he made his way back outside Newt came barging in looking disheveled. “She’s gone, the girl from the maze is gone, someone let her out” he said out of breath. He must have run the entire way to the med shack. 

Gally groaned in annoyance. He just wanted to build shit and not deal with this. 

“I can take a wild guess as to who let her out.” Alby said motioning to the empty bed. 

“Shit.” Newt said. 

Rya POV

Thomas had told her he hadn’t seen a pack in the med shack when he left, not that he was looking for one at the time. She couldn’t imagine it would be in with where all these boys seemed to have cots either. So that left the larger building at the edge of the tree line. 

Thomas’s ankles had started bothering him a bit ago so she had hid him in a small patch of bushes. She silently ducked behind trees making her way towards the larger building. She stops when the scent of Alpha hits her nose, peering through the bushes she sees the blonde haired Alpha through the leaves. 

“Find them both, before the maze opens in the morning. We will lock them up until they can behave. This time we will have around the clock guards.” Gally says. His eyes are glowing red. 

They really managed to piss them off. They couldn’t get captured now. It wouldn’t end well for either of them. 

“ Let’s split up and track their scents, I can only smell the Omega but the scent is bloody sporadic.” This time it was the tall blonde Omega. Why would an Omega hunt his own? 

Rya became agitated and backed quietly away. These Alphas had all of the Omegas bowing at their feet. It made her sick. 

She made it to the larger building. She snuck quietly into the front door and saw her bag in a corner. Closing the door silently behind her she packed up her bag, popped a suppressant and shoved the rest into her bag. Quietly exiting the front door. 

Ducking back into the tree line she looked up out into the glade and froze. Alby and Gally had Thomas between the two of them dragging him to the pits. Thomas was fighting them with everything he had. Gally had scratches all over his arms and some on his face and it looked like Alby was sporting a bloody lip. Both Alphas eyes were glowing red and Thomas’s were bright blue. 

Fuck. She had no idea what to do. She watched as they threw Thomas into one of the pits and left a guard standing there as they walked away. She has no idea how she was going to get him out of there but she couldn’t leave him there. 

She went to turn around to get deeper into the tree line and she ran into something very solid and very tall. Looking up her heart stopped. In front of her stood the tall blonde Beta that had captured her in the maze. He smiled down at her and grabbed her upper arm. 

“ It’s alright, let’s go get you in with the Omega and get you fed okay?” If she didn’t know any better she would think he was being genuine. 

She ripped her arm out of his grip and he went to reach out to her “Hey calm down we aren’t going to hurt you.” He said as he took another step towards her. 

She backed up feel her muscles get ready to spring into action. “Like hell you aren’t, you’re going to bring me to your Alpha for punishment for not obeying.” And with that she dropped to the ground and kicked up landing her foot right in between the Betas legs. He went down with a loud shout. 

Scrambling up to her feet knowing someone was bound to have heard the shout, she bolted into the forest. Running as fast as she could she made her way deeper into the forest. It got darker the further she ran, with the limited visibility she tripped over a branch and went tumbling down a hill. Suddenly there was a searing pain in her legs. Biting her arm to keep herself from screaming she looks down. 

Almost gagging, she eyes the damage. There a long thin stick going in one side of her calf and coming out the other. She hears a snap of twigs and shouting. Painfully and quietly she drags herself into the brush behind her, it conceals her enough to where anyone running by wouldn’t see her. 

The blood running down her leg into her boot is hot and sticky. Breathing sporadically she begins to panic until she sees torches and the blonde Omega leading a group of gladers into her vision. The two Alphas are behind him, eyes no longer red. They almost pass her when Gally stops and scents the air. 

“I smell blood.” He says to Alby who’s stopped shortly in front of him. 

“Spread out and search this area, if she’s injured she won’t have made it far.” He commands. 

“ She’s scared Alby, she’s not going to come easily.” Ben whispers to the Alpha. 

“This is for her own good, she’s going to injure herself further if we leave her out here alone.” Alby said. 

“Ben was she injured when you tried to bring her back?” Newt was asking 

“She was fine, at least fine enough to kick me where it counts. Definitely not bleeding.” He said looking like the memory itself pained him. 

There was a rustle of leaves near her and she held her breath. She could see Gally a few feet from her where she originally fell. He was picking up the leaves and examining them, probably determining how fresh the blood on them was. He was now examining the ground. She hadn’t had the ability to cover her tracks when she dragged herself into the underbrush. He followed the trail and his eyes made contact with the brush she was hiding in. He stood up and stared at the trail. 

Thomas POV 

They hadn’t exactly been gentle when they had thrown him in the pit and his ankles were screaming from the abuse. The Alpha that had caused the damage to them was the first one put on guard. He glared at the back of the Alphas head. 

“I can smell your anger, you better reign that in and eat before Gally gets back.” Minho said motioning to the plate of uneaten food sitting next to Thomas. 

“He’s not my Alpha I don’t have to follow his orders.” Thomas said defiantly and backed himself into the dark corner of the pit out of Minho’s line of sight. 

Minho sighed. Getting this Omega to trust them was going to be harder than when Newt first came up in the box. At least he ate. 

Thomas was wondering where Rya was in his dark corner. Hoping that she got away and was patiently waiting for the maze to open. There was no way he was going to be able to get out and he didn’t want her risking her freedom to come get him. 

Gally POV

“Ben did she say anything to you that we could use?” Gally asked as he stood up looking away from the trail she had left in the dirt. 

“She just said that she knew she was going to be punished by an Alpha once caught.” Ben said, slightly confused. He didn’t know why she would think they would hurt her. Sure Gally was aggressive and very typical Alpha. But he hasn’t hurt anyone. 

“She’s obviously scared, and now she’s injured and backed into a corner.” Gally said looking at Alby. 

“What do you mean backed into a corner Gally? We don’t even know where she is.” Newt said 

“She’s in the underbrush backed up against that rock over there. Alby take one side, Ben you come from the other. Newt you’re with me, I need you to help me calm her so she doesn’t try to run. We don’t know how serious her injuries are.” Gally said looking at all three of them. Newts eyes travelled to the underbrush. His Omega instincts kicking in and wanting to calm and comfort the injured girl. 

Ben and Alby went to their opposite ends of the stone face while Gally slowly made his way following the drag marks in the grass and dirt. Newt was directly behind him, keeping safe behind Gally in case she lashed out. As Gally approached and got about a foot from the underbrush he heard a low deep growling. 

“Shhhh shhh” Gally heard the comforting shushing behind him from Newt. 

They got closer and the growling turned into snarling. There was a rustling and then a yelp and a whine. She was obviously in pain. Gally moved some of the underbrush and saw a blood covered boot. The owner of said boot growled in warning and before Gally knew what hit him he had been kicked in the face. Tumbling backwards into Newt and landing them both on their asses. Newt pushed Gally off of him and grumbled. 

“ Well that was bloody fantastic.” Newt said sarcastically. 

Alby came sprinting over to check over his Omega. “I’m bloody fine get off of me.” Newt said tearing away from Alby. 

Gally grumbled. This was obviously going to take some aggression and dominance. Hoping that the bloody boot was the injured leg, Gally got up and rushed the underbrush grabbing the leg that was poised to kick him in the face again and he pulled. The girl came sliding out from the underbrush. Growling and thrashing trying to hit and scratch anything she could get a hold of. 

Newt came running up and straddled her stomach. He grabbed both sides of her face and his eyes turned blue. He stared into her face and eventually she stopped thrashing. This gave Gally time to assess the damage. The wound looked angry and was bleeding profusely. 

“ Gally we need to break the stick and pull it out while Newt still has her under his control.” Alby said. 

Gally sighed “Yea but you better go back up Newt because once I break it she’s going to snap out of Newts hold.” 

Gally straightened out the leg. There was a small whine from the girl and then shushing from Newt. 

“Ben give me your belt.” Gally said 

Ben undid his belt and handed it to Gally. Cinching it as tight as he could right under her knee he moved his attention to the stick. 

“You ready? Newt? Alby?.” He asked, taking hold of the stick. There was a grunt in response. In one quick move he snapped the stick as close to the leg as he could and pulled the other end. The girl bucked up toppling Newt off of her and the scream of agony could be heard throughout the glade.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas POV 

Thomas stood up quickly at the sound of the scream. It’s was definitely female and last he checked there were no other females on the glade, which meant it was Rya. 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING TO HER!” He screamed rattling the bars to get Minho’s attention. He grabbed his plate and chucked it through the bars nailing Minho in the back of the head. 

Minho whipped around, eyes red. Undoing the latch he jumps into the pit with Thomas. Growling he shoves Thomas into the corner. 

“ You need to learn who’s in charge Greenie. Now you will eat your food when it’s given to you and you will stay quiet and stop being such a pain in the ass.” Minho screamed. 

Thomas cowered in the back of the pit all of his courage leaving him. A small whine escaped from his throat and he hated himself for it. 

Minho hopped back out of the pit feeling slightly guilty and latched it. 

“What just happened?” Ben asked startling Thomas 

“I’m sorry I lost it a little. But at least now he’s not screaming. What was that scream anyways?” Minho asked. 

“ They found the girl. I’m here to relieve you, Clint needs your help patching her up and then getting her back out here.” Ben said. Minho nodded and left. 

Thomas stood up quickly trying to peer out toward the med shack. He hoped Rya was gonna make it out. Healthy and unclaimed. 

Rya POV

The pain in her leg was absolutely excruciating. When she came to she almost passed right back out. She opened her eyes and saw Gally pulling as tight as he could on a belt on her knee. The skin in that area was probably burning from the friction but she couldn’t feel it, as the deep throbbing pain in her calf overwhelmed her. 

She groaned and tried to pull her leg out of whoever’s grasp her ankle was in. 

“Shhh love I know it hurts, Clint is almost done” the other Omega cooed at her. 

There was a comforting grip above her knee and she looked at Gally half lidded not quite registering what was happening and then she lost her grip on consciousness. 

Thomas POV

The unlatching of the pit gate was what woke him up. 

“Newt and Ben go secure the Omega while Alby and I lower her in.” Gally said. 

Thomas watches as the other Omega and Beta drop in and approach him. They rush him and take both his upper arms and push him against the wall. He growls and snarls, kicking at them. Then he sees Alby jump into the pit and reach up to take a load of blankets. Alby spread them on the floor making a bed. Next he sees Rya being lowered into the pit. Alby places her on the bed and she looks deathly pale. 

He stops struggling. Watches carefully as they lay her down and cover her with more blankets. A pile of blankets came flying into the pit. Gally jumped in after them. 

Thomas tried to become one with the wall. Too many Alphas were in his space. The Omega and Beta let him go and he stayed plastered to the wall. 

“Gally are you staying here tonight?” Alby questioned. 

“ Yea I have to make sure she doesn’t spike a fever, that wound was hard to clean so she may get an infection. Keep the antibiotics on hand just in case.” Gally said as he laid out more blankets. 

“Alright we will have Jeff come out and guard the pit just to make sure the Omega doesn’t try to escape while you’re sleeping.” Alby replied as he gave Newt a hand to help him out of the pit. 

Thomas heard the gate lock and was suddenly very aware he was locked in a smaller space with an Alpha. Rya was in no condition to help him. Gally finished the makeshift bed and slowly stood up. Turning slowly toward Thomas he took a step forward. 

Gally put his his hands up “I just need to check your stitches” he said softly as he took more steps towards that Omega. 

Thomas was scared shitless. But he had no where to run, so he curled into a ball limiting what the Alpha had access to harm and waited. 

There were fingers gently sifting through his hair. Every once in a while it would sting as the Alpha checked his head wound. 

“It’s not infected. You need rest so you need to sleep Omega.” Gally said matter of factly. 

“My names Thomas.” Thomas didn’t know what compelled him to tell Gally his name. It just slipped out of its own accord. 

“Alright Thomas, you can lay on the blankets and I’ll keep watch over your friend.” The Alpha said as he sat down on the ground. 

Thomas made his way slowly over to Rya and got underneath the covers. Curling around her protectively without jarring her injured leg, he fell into a light sleep. 

Gally POV

Gally still couldn’t tell what the girl was. He had scented the air a couple of times after the Omega fell asleep. But there was nothing. He knew she wasn’t an Alpha otherwise Newts ability wouldn’t have worked. They had no name for it, whatever it was. It had made itself known when Ben had become injured and hysterical with fever. Instinct had driven Newt to get into his face and before they knew it Ben was completely compliant. However it didn’t happen until after Alby had claimed and mated him. Before then Newt had plenty of opportunity to use it but it never happened. 

He sighed as he shifted to sit down on in the furthest corner from the two of them. Gally watched as Thomas’s chest rose, he was curled as tightly against the girl as he could get. They had bonded, there was no question in his mind. The strength of that bond would be determined by whether the girl was a Beta or an Omega. If she was Beta the bond would be strong however if she was an Omega they would die for each other. 

His thoughts were broken by a whimper and then rapid heavy breathing. He got up and walked over to the Omega, who seemed to be comfortable enough. Leaning down he picked up the Omega and moved him into his own pile of blankets, Thomas snuggled in and settled back down. Shifting his attention to the girl he noticed the sheen of sweat on her face and her rapid breathing. 

“ Who’s on guard?” He asked quietly enough for whatever glader was outside the gate but not enough to wake up Thomas. 

He looked up and saw Jeff’s face peering through the bars. 

“I need you to go get me new bandages and more pain meds. They wore off a lot faster than I thought they would. She’s not doing well” he said to Jeff as he leaned back down and started peeling the layers off the girl. 

They had cut her pant leg off mid thigh down, no doubt to keep her modest. He began to undo the bandage, the wound looked red and angry but there were no signs of infection. It was still seeping blood slightly through the rough stitching, but Clint had said that would happen. 

He reached up and put a hand to her head. Her face was warm but not overly hot. It shocked him when she pushed her face into his hand. He smiled slightly and grabbed one of the cloths they left, wiping the sweat off of her face. 

“Hey here’s what you asked for, we gonna need the antibiotics? Any fever?” Jeff asked handing the supplies through the bars. 

“No not yet.” He responded “she doesn’t have a fever it’s just from the pain” saying as he grabbed the supplies from Jeff. 

He bandaged her leg and covered her in blankets again. He took the syringe Jeff had handed him and uncapped the needle. Carefully inserting it into the crook of her arm he pushed down the plunger. The girl let out a sigh of relief and her breathing evened. Gally settled back down against the wall and closed his eyes. It’s gonna be a long night. 

Rya POV

This was absolutely complete bullshit. She should have never came to this place. Her mouth was dry and cottony. Her leg throbbed something stupid and she was uncomfortably warm. She could smell the dirty blonde Alpha near her somewhere. But she didn’t want to let on she had regained consciousness. 

“Gally wake up” someone from above her said. It sounded and smelled like the Alpha from the maze. 

“What” Gally replied. 

“You can leave now, I’m taking over Jeff’s shift” he said. She could hear the gates latch open. 

“Did you bring more pain killers? I imagine what I gave her last night is not longer in her system and we should keep up on her pain.” Gally asked. She heard shuffling and footsteps walk past her. 

“Yea Jeff said she might be due for more so I brought it with me.” Minho said. 

“Thanks” Gally said. 

He shuffled closer to her. She felt his hand move the blankets and straighten out her arm. His touch was so warm. Almost comforting. But she knew better. The needle pierced the crook of her arm and she felt a burning sensation as the pain killers entered her vein. Everything around her became fuzzy and she felt herself lose consciousness. 

Thomas POV

When he woke up Gally was gone. Rya was snoring lightly 5 feet from him. He must have been moved because he remembers falling asleep next to her. The light snores are soothing to him. At least she’s breathing. 

He takes a peak through the gate above him and sees his least favorite person. Sure he had thrown a plate at him but he didn’t need to be that aggressive. 

Thomas starts looking around where the bars meet the ground. There’s a cell next to theirs, but there’s no one in it. There’s a slight gap in where the 2 cells meet the outside walls. From what he can tell the bars aren’t buried as deeply in the one spot. They might have a chance. 

He looked over at Rya. They would have to wait until she was fully healed. Or at least healed enough to run. He heard heavy footsteps approaching and then the gate opening. Gally jumped down and his heavy boots hit the floor. Minho handed him a tray. Thomas didn’t like this. Minho has previously warned him about refusing food around Gally. And Gally definitely had a tray of food in his hands. Thomas was definitely not hungry. 

Gally approaches Thomas and he scrambles back. Gally gives him a confused look and sets the tray down by Thomas. Gally grabs a bowl of what looks like oatmeal and heads towards the girl. 

“Do you know her name?” Gally asks him

“Rya.” Thomas is shocked, why did he do that. 

“Eat.” Gally commands with an Alpha tone. He feels his Omega instincts screaming at him to obey. He fights it and sits down away from the tray. 

“Don’t make me come over there and make you.” Gally says a little more threateningly this time. 

“You can’t make me do anything!” Thomas shouts. He sees Minho look through the bars. 

“Don’t challenge him, because he can and he will.” Minho says half laughing. 

He must just be a joke to them. An Omega to push and boss around. 

“You can’t force me.” Thomas said stubbornly. 

“Oh yea? Watch.” Gally said as he approached Rya with bowl in hand. He sat down next to her head. She was still softly snoring. He put the bowl down and scoops a small spoonful out. He scoots closer and gently put her head in his lap. He gently puts his finger in her mouth slightly opening it. He puts the oatmeal in her mouth and gently rubs her throat. Thomas is shocked when she swallows. She wasn’t even awake to make the decision to swallow. Gally repeats this process over and over until the bowl is empty. Thomas didn’t think an Alpha could be so gentle. 

“Now either you can eat yourself or I can repeat the process with you, however it won’t be nearly as pleasant.” Gally said approaching Thomas. He takes the tray and thrusts it in Thomas’s stomach. 

“Sit. Eat.” There’s that Alpha tone again. This time he gives into his instincts and they purr in approval. Gally must have approved as well as he passed Thomas he lightly squeezed Thomas’s should gently running his thumb back and forth in a soothing motion. 

Gally tucked Rya back underneath the blankets and hauled himself out of the pit. Minho closed and locked it behind him. 

Thomas threw the plates against the gates in frustration. He hated being a slave to his instincts. 

Gally POV

“Well the Omega gave in slightly.” Gally said looking at Alby. 

“What do you mean?” Newt asked as he read the label on the pill bottle for the umpteenth time. Not that it gave much information, just a super long name. 

“I told him to eat. Well more like Alpha commanded him to. And he gave in. I was too busy trying to feed Rya to fight with him over it. She’s too skinny.” He said shoving his breakfast into his mouth. 

“Sounds like a potential mate to me.” Alby teased. 

“You know I’m not interested in having a mate.” Gally shot back quickly. 

“Yea, Gally is too bloody overbearing as is, imagine once he’s mated. He will be downright impossible.” Newt quipped, giving up and tossing the bottle back into the pack. 

Gally rolled his eyes and got up from the table. Dropping his plate off with Frypan he made his way to the med shack. 

“Hey Clint.” He said when he opened the door. 

“Hey Gally, need more pain meds?” Clint asked. 

“No I just gave her some and fed her. How long do you think before she’s mobile? I need to know when she will become a flight risk again.” He said concerned. He didn’t know why he cared so much. Honestly if they wanted in the maze so badly he should let them go. But Thomas seemed so fragile and Rya was just TOO skinny. 

“Oh it’ll be a couple weeks before she can walk again, and with the pits being dug out the way they are she won’t be able to get out for months. Not to mention the guards. I’m sure she’ll start giving us hell long before she’s mobile.” He said in a slight amused tone. She was a pain in the ass. 

Gally huffed his thanks and left. He was going to check on them before he went to his keeper duties. As he approached he saw Minho reading a book, he was sitting on the ground next to the latch. 

“You’re not gonna like what you see.” Minho said squinting up. 

Gally peered into the pit. Thomas had moved his blankets and made a nest near Rya. He was huddled up into her side. He scanned the rest of the pit looking for what Minho was talking about and then spotted the broken plate in a corner amongst discarded food. 

“What happened, he was eating when I left.” Gally asked looking over at Minho. 

“I guess your command wore off after you left. I don’t know man, I’ve never really had to use it on an Omega before. I’m not really sure how long it stays in effect once you leave. Doesn’t look like long though.” Minho said eyeing the sleeping Omega. 

Gally was beyond frustrated. Leaving before he could let it out on anyone he head towards the builders area. He was gonna let it out in a more constructive way. 

Rya POV

Rya wasn’t really sure how long she had been out. Whatever they had been giving her was strong as hell though. She slowly opened her eyes and saw it was dark outside. Turning her head she saw Thomas sleeping curled up into her side. All the stress must have exhausted him. She jabbed her fingers into his ribs and he sat up with a start. She grabbed his wrist and put her finger to her lips indicating he be quiet. 

“You’re awake.” He whispered

She rolled her eyes “Obviously.” 

“Hey you’ve been snoring up a storm all day I was getting used to the ambient noise.” He snickered at her. 

“Have you found a way out?” She asked bringing him down to reality. 

“I think so but I don’t know how we are going to pull this off.” He said pointing at the gap in the gate between the two cells. 

He explained that the wood bars didn’t seem to be dug in as deep in that area and that the guard that they had, had a tendency to fall asleep. Based off of the depth of the bars Thomas told her he could have it dug out within a half hour but the hard part was getting her out with a bum leg. 

“I think we should give it time to heal.” Thomas said carefully eyeing her for a reaction. 

“Thomas I don’t have time, the withdrawals from the suppressants are going to start soon. It’ll leave me weak and useless.” She said looking at him. 

“You won’t make it. They’re too fast, they’ve even got Omegas hunting us.” He said quietly. 

She groaned in frustration. Her scent would come back in a week. The wound already felt better. Seems like the stick didn’t tear too much muscle. She tore the blankets off. She needed to see if she could stand. Thomas moved to help her but she shook him off. Using her good leg she got herself into a standing position. The pain meds made her dizzy. She slowly went to put her other foot on the ground. No extreme pain yet, just a dull throbbing sensation. She put some weight on it and there it was, sharp white hot pain. She bit her lip to keep herself from screaming as Thomas caught her. 

“I’ll give it a few days and try again.” She said as he lowered her to the ground. All of a sudden she was exhausted. Thomas put the covers back over them and they fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rya had lost consciousness sometime that night after attempting to stand and had been out for 4 days now. Gally came into the pit 3 times a day hand feeding her some type of ground up food that the cooks had made for her. Thomas couldn’t help but be appreciative, he was worried about her and they seemed to be doing their best to keep comfortable and fed. 

He had given up on his hunger strike the second day after Gally had Alpha commanded him to eat. His eyes turning red made Thomas’s instincts scream in fear. But once he started eating Gally hadn’t used it since. He guesses refusal to eat was a huge thing to Gally, he didn’t seem to have a tolerance for it. 

As Thomas sat there eating and watching Gally change Ryas bandage he couldn’t help but notice how absolutely huge this Alpha was. Rising a good 6 inches above Thomas and extra broad, he figures Gally could overpower them both and cause real damage if he wanted to. Maybe they were freaking out over nothing. His instincts were contradicting themselves, one side screaming danger the other telling him to bury his face into that broad chest. He paused mid bite. What the hell? Did he really just think that? He started to feel his face and ears heat up in embarrassment. 

“Are you choking?” Gally said getting up abruptly and walking quickly towards Thomas. Thomas panicked in embarrassment and didn’t move. Gally grabbed his face to look him in the eyes. 

“Breathe dammit!” Gally yelled smacking Thomas hard on his back. 

“I was breathing!!” Thomas yelled. His back now ached. Stupid Alpha strength. 

Forgetting all about his embarrassment and runaway thoughts Thomas shoved the half eaten food into Gally’s hands and walked to lie down next to Rya. 

“Hey you didn’t finish your food, we aren’t going to start this again.” Gally said walking over with the plate. 

“Throat hurts from choking remember?” Thomas said rolling over to go to sleep. 

“Fine.” Gally huffed and lifted himself out of the pit. 

Rya POV

When Rya came to someone was pouring food into her mouth and then rubbing her throat. She spluttered her eyes shooting open, hands shooting up finding purchase in a piece of cloth. There were hands cleaning her face as she continued coughing. Her throat burned and tears streamed down the side of her face. 

“Calm, calm.” She heard a voice above her. 

She pulled hard on the cloth trying to ground herself. Her eyes focused and she saw Gallys face above hers. She had practically pulled his chest on top of her in her panic. 

Letting go of his shirt, she attempted to scramble backward which rewarded her with a shooting pain going up her injured leg. Gally rushed forward and sat behind her wrapping his arms around her, he trapped her arms to her side. She had no where to go. 

“Stop before you hurt yourself.” He commanded in his Alpha tone. There was something she hadn’t felt in a long time. A soft muted instinct telling her to obey. She easily ignored it but knew her suppressants were slowly wearing off. 

She stopped struggling due the the pain in her leg. He unwrapped his arms from around her and moved to her leg. He removed the bandage and she saw that her wound had stopped bleeding. Maybe she could walk on it? 

Getting up he brushed off his pants. “I’m going to go get you some solid food. Don’t open that wound trying to do something stupid.”

Rya just laid back down turning her back to him. She heard him sigh and the sound of the gate latching. Giving it a few minutes she shot up onto her feet. Her leg loudly protesting, she just ignored it and limped over to wake up Thomas. She pokes him in the ribs and he shoots up. He looks at her and she whispers “Lets go.”

Getting up quickly he begins digging at the bars and she helps him. Since they were doing it together it takes them 10 minutes total to make a big enough hole for them to fit through. Gally forgot to leave a guard so there was no one to stop them. It was in the middle of the day and the maze was open. Thomas slowly pulls Rya through the hole and they both run towards the opening to the maze. 

Gally POV 

Gally was walking back to the pits with a plate of food. Maybe he could move them into his cabin? They were bonded so there was no separating them, he would just need to show them there was no reason to flee. 

As Gally approached the pits he realized there was no guard. Did he forget to leave one? He walked a little faster coming up onto the gate. It was still latched. There was a hole. They were gone. 

Looking around frantically he spots them running towards the maze. There are no other gladers within reaching distance of them. He felt his rage seeping to the surface and his eyes burning red. He dropped the plate of food and ran as fast as he could towards them. They spot him and start running faster. As he reaches Thomas, Thomas pushes Rya in front of him while Gally takes him down. 

Grabbing a hold of the boys neck he forces Thomas head to the side and rips the collar of his shirt down exposing the junction of the boys neck and shoulder. Thomas is begging him to stop but Gally doesn’t hear him, there’s too much anger clouding his senses. He drops his fangs and sinks them into Thomas’s flesh. Thomas screams and starts sobbing. Gally holds him there, making sure the claim takes. 

Gally looks up and spots Rya a few feet away. He removes his fangs from Thomas’s shoulder and growls in warning at the trembling boy underneath him. Thomas understands the command for what it is. Stay put. Sprinting at Rya he grabs her by her good leg and pulls her underneath him. He’s met with a hard elbow to the face and he snaps at her with his fangs. He grabs her shoulder and forces her down face first into the dirt. Without warning, he roughly yanks her head to the side and sinks his fangs into the same spot that he did for Thomas. He bites Rya harder than he had Thomas as shes fighting him. She’s screaming and flailing, so he bites deeper. Eventually she stills, and all he hears is quiet sobbing. 

When Gally regains his senses Alby is shaking his shoulder. He realizes he still has his fangs in Rya’s neck, and she’s sobbing. He retracts them back into his gum line and looks at Alby. 

“ I claimed them both didn’t I?” Gally asked Alby. 

“Yes you did and they’re both scared out of their schucking minds Gally!” Newt said from where he was leaning over Thomas’s shaking and huddled form. 

“It can happen like this Gally. Your instincts told you they wouldn’t stop escaping and the only way for you to ensure their safety was to claim them.” Alby said putting a reassuring hand on Gally’s shoulder. 

It didn’t feel right to him. He knew he would have to assert his dominance over them, but watching them cower in the dirt made his heart ache. 

He walked over to Thomas, who was still whimpering. Leaning down he put a tentative hand on the Omegas hip, trying to get him used to his touch. Thomas flinched and Gallys heart dropped. He knew this was normal. The same thing had happened when Alby claimed Newt, it took a week for him to stop flinching before he became accustomed to the Alpha being around him. 

Leaning down he hooked his arms under Thomas’s knees and back, lifting him easily off the ground. 

“Ben can you get Rya for me?” Gally asked. They had an audience, everyone had gathered around once he had went after Thomas, just in case they needed to intervene. 

He watched as the tall Beta walked over to the girl. There was so much blood down the front of her shirt. Much more than what was on Thomas. When he had bit her it took almost 3 times as long for him to feel the claim take and her thrashing had caused the delicate skin to tear under his fangs. 

He heard a whimper as Ben lifted her off the ground. Ben gently shushed her and settled her in his arms. Considering the damage that Rya had previously inflicted on Ben he was impressed with the Betas kindness. 

“Clint and Jeff should probably bring you some bandages. She is bleeding still.” Ben said looking at Gally. 

Gally was surprised. Generally when an Alpha claims an Omega or a Beta the wounds scab over once the claim takes. Looking down at Thomas in his arms he sees that the wound has already stopped bleeding. He knew the claim took, he felt it, but she should have stopped bleeding. 

“Maybe it has something to do with those pills?” Newt said cautiously. 

Gally nodded in agreement and began walking to his cabin. It was going to be a very long night. 

Rya POV

Her shoulder was on fire. She felt the dull connection to her Alpha. She knew her instincts to the claim would be muffled until more of the suppressant left her system. At least she would be her own person for a few more days. She dug her fingers into the grass underneath her trying to keep from whimpering in pain. 

She heard Gally ask someone to get her and she tensed. She felt a pair of long arms lift her off the ground, her hand leaving to grass underneath her. She whimpered at being jostled and the Beta shushed her soothingly. 

Soon she was being lulled to sleep by the swaying of the Beta walking. 

The next thing she knew she woke up in someone else’s arms. She felt completely subdued, almost like the venom that had come out of Gallys fangs had a sedative effect. She looked up and spotted the blonde Omega holding her. 

“This is the problem with claiming two at once Gally, you’re going to have to keep them both calm at the same time, you’re lucky you have us to help.” Alby was saying to someone at her side. Looking over she spots Thomas to her side, Gally was holding him while rubbing soothingly up and down his arms. 

She felt a throb radiate through her shoulder and a warm trickle go down it and then her chest. Newt moved her shirt and wiped the runaway blood and then put it over the wound. 

“Gally she’s still bleeding.” Newt said looking over at him. 

“I don’t know why, I let go shortly after the claim took.”Gally said. She eyed him carefully. He reached out to her and she pushed back away from the approaching hand. Newts hold became tighter on her. She heard Gally sigh and he dropped his hand to rest back onto Thomas. 

Thomas looked comfortable at least. He was awake and alert looking at her. Gally pulled the blankets up around them and Thomas sunk deeper into his embrace. Eventually his eyes fluttered shut as he fell asleep. 

Maybe Thomas was ok with this. If she could get to her suppressants she could take enough to keep her instincts at bay and escape her Alpha. Her Alpha. The phrase seemed so foreign in her mind, she was still trying to get a grip that this had actually happened. After living in the Scorch with violent Alphas who forced claims or simply killed Omegas she had promised herself she’d never be claimed. 

If she left Thomas and Gally could be together with her out of the way. 

“Well we got one down, one to go.” Newt said looking over at Thomas’s sleeping form. 

“You guys can go and I can try and get her to sleep.” Gally said looking over at Newt. 

“I think it would be safer for everyone if we stayed Gally. The only thing keeping her calm right now is Newt. If we leave she’ll become difficult.” Alby said getting comfortable in the chair. 

They all fell silent. After a while Rya heard steady breathing from above her. Looking up she saw that Newt was asleep his blonde hair in disarray from the pillow stacked behind him. She looked over at Alby in the chair and saw he was also asleep. From the steady breathing next to her it sounded like Thomas and Gally were both out too. She let herself cry for the first time that she could remember. The tears spilled hot down her face. She remained silent and unmoving not wanting them to see her vulnerable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! This is my first ever fic so please leave feedback! I would like to grow and improve my writing.

Gally POV

Gally woke up to the feeling of his Omega tucked into the crook of his neck, his breaths long and even. His Omega. He never thought he’d ever be able to say that. He had never wanted to take mates, the maze was dangerous and he couldn’t imagine being responsible for a mate. But these two wouldn’t stay the hell out of the maze and claiming them was the only way to ensure their safety. 

He looked over to where Newt had Rya half tucked under his body. The Omegas scent keeping her calm. She was laying there with her eyes open staring at the sheets unblinkingly. Her eyes were puffy and red with blue circles underneath them. He reached out to her and brush his finger across the hand that had the sheets tightly gripped. She didn’t react. 

“Newt.” He croaked out. Thomas shifted underneath him, nuzzling his neck. He would’ve been excited that his Omega was getting comfortable with him but something was wrong. 

“What Gally?” Newt said sleepily and slightly annoyed at being woken up. 

“Somethings wrong with her.” Gally said. He was prying Thomas off of him. Moving Thomas against the wall in a sea of blankets to give himself enough room to have proper access of the girl. 

Newt sat up examining Rya. She was on her stomach and hadn’t even moved when Newt had moved himself off of her. She still hadn’t blinked. 

Gally moves closer. His heart was racing. He put his hands on her face fully expecting her to flinch back or at least start flailing. Nothing happens. She didn’t even blink. He reaches out through the bond that had formed after claiming her. It was silent. 

Then he heard it. A gasping sound. Then nothing. Panicking he launches off the bed and picks her up off of it. Putting her on the floor. 

“Newt she’s not breathing go get the med jacks!” He yelled. 

This woke Thomas and Alby up. Alby shot into action immediately and he moved Gally out of the way and started pumping her chest then blowing into her mouth. Gally watched and never felt so helpless in his entire life. Everytime Alby pushes on her chest her entire body moved with the force. Eventually they hear a sharp inhale of breath and she starts coughing violently. 

Gally rushes over landing on his knees next to her. She’s still blue from the lack of oxygen but her eyes are open and she’s looking at him. Then suddenly her eyes roll into the back of her head and she starts convulsing, the med jacks enter the cabin and rush over moving him out of the way. They roll her over to her side and let her ride it out. She eventually stills, unconscious. 

“Gally.” He hears a small voice come from the bed. Looking over he sees Thomas who looks absolutely wrecked. 

“She said something about suppressant withdrawals while we were in the forest.” He said. 

He had no idea what suppressants were. 

“She said they were in her pack and if she didn’t take them she’d go through withdrawals. She didn’t really go into specifics just that she’d be weak and useless.” Thomas said shyly. 

“She said that you couldn’t smell her while she was taking them.” He added

The realization hit Gally like a bag of bricks. Whatever suppressants were they stopped an Omega or Betas scent. Which must mean they interfere with everything to some extent. Maybe even down to the reason it took so long for the bite to stop bleeding. 

He stood up and growled angrily, pushing open his front door with more force than was needed. He heard Thomas whimper as he exited. He needed to cool off. 

Thomas POV 

Thomas wasn’t sure what to do. His Alpha was angry and had stormed out. Alby and Newt had gotten Rya back onto the bed and the med jacks were going over her vitals. 

He got out of bed and went to some drawers he found and pulled out one of Gally’s shirt. Putting it on he went to go follow Gally. 

“Where are you going Thomas?” Alby asked. 

“I’m going to go find Gally.” He said on his way out of the door. 

“I wouldn’t do that mate he seemed pretty steamed.” Newt said. 

“It’s my fault Newt. I knew she was on those pills and I could’ve said something before it got this bad.” He said feeling extremely guilty. Sure he didn’t want to betray her trust but when she hadn’t had the pills in days he should’ve said she needed them. 

Thomas walked out the front of the cabin, realizing he had no idea where Gally could have gone. Their bond was new and not developed. He was able to sense the bond enough to follow the pull of it. 

He walked towards the builders area. He spotted Gally chopping wood. His shirt was clinging to him with sweat. Thomas’s scent must have hit his nose because Gally stopped mid swing and turned to look at Thomas. Thomas slowly approached Gally. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the pills.” He said looking up at Gally. 

“You didn’t really have a reason to tell me Thomas.” Gally said squinting in the sunlight. 

“I should’ve told someone. For her.” He said. He felt so guilty, Rya was laying in that bed possibly dying because he didn’t have the courage to speak up. 

Thomas hasn’t registered Gally moving in front of him. He put his hand on Thomas’s arm and Thomas thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. 

“I’m not mad, I’m frustrated that there’s nothing we can do for her. If we give her more of those pills we will just end up in the same situation when we run out. Hopefully the worst of it is over.” Gally said rubbing his thumb up and down on Thomas’s arm. 

Thomas’s heart was racing. He put his hand up to Gally’s chest. He was so warm and he felt his muscles ripple as he pulled Thomas in for a gentle hug. Gally buried his face in Thomas’s hair and took a deep breath in. 

“Have you eaten?” Gally asked kissing his head gently making sure to avoid the still healing wound. “We need to get these stitches taken out too.” Gally said. 

“No not yet.” Thomas said. Gally steered him around and they head towards the kitchens. Thomas and Gally grabbed their plates and sat down to eat. Thomas was hyper aware of the warm thigh pushed up against his as they ate their food together. 

“Hey Gally.” They both looked up. Jeff had come out from Gally’s cabin. 

“Is she ok?” Thomas asked feeling his stomach twist. 

“She’s alert. Minho, Ben and Clint are in with her now. Newt and Alby went to go get some rest.” He said looking at Gally. 

Thomas felt relief. He was so afraid he was going to lose her. Sure their arrangement isn’t what either of them had wanted and now he was trapped in the glade because his Omega instincts wouldn’t allow him to leave his Alpha. Maybe they were all right, the maze was dangerous. He had heard the screams and metal creaking. He had heard the other gladers talking about “grievers”. So far Gally has been nothing but gentle. He could have mated him, forced him using his strength. But he hadn’t. He even had other gladers watch over them both to make sure they didn’t run off and get injured. 

He had fought like hell to save Rya when she stopped breathing. So this can’t be all bad, right?

Rya POV

She sat and watched the med jacks change the bandage on her calf. The wound looked good, she should be able to walk on it soon. 

After the seizure she just had she knew they weren’t going to leave her alone anytime soon so she decided to play along until they let their guard down. 

She took her eyes away from her calf when she heard the door open. Gally and Thomas walked in together. Looks like Thomas was giving in to his instincts. She had given up on the idea that Thomas was leaving with her when she spotted him completely engulfed in Gallys arms last night, willingly. 

“How are you feeling?” Thomas asks her looking guilty. 

“Like someone jumped on my chest while I was sleeping.” She said trying not to sound annoyed. There were developing bruises in her chest from where Alby must have done compressions. The med jacks had been discussing what happened amongst themselves. 

“How much longer until this stuff is out of your system?” Gally was now talking to her. 

“A couple of days.” She wasn’t lying. She had 48 hours at the most before she wouldn’t be able to fight her instincts anymore and be able to leave.

“Should we expect anymore instances of seizures?” Minho asked. He had been quiet for the most part but Clint was going to be looking after her so she’s sure that’s why he’s asking. 

“Most likely not. The worst is over.” She said not looking at him. She still didn’t like him. 

“You guys can go I’ll take over from here.” Gally said sitting down in the chair. 

“Let us know if anything changes.” Clint said getting up. Jeff and Minho followed him out. 

“Alright we need to get some food in you” Gally said. She watched him reach into a cupboard and get out a piece of cloth. She watched him unwrap it and saw there was bread in it. 

He handed her the bread and told her to eat. It took everything in her not to out right refuse. Eating the bread she realized she was going to have to leave tonight. There was so little time that if she didn’t do it now she may never get the chance. 

She watched as Gally put his hand on Thomas’s hip as he walked by. It made her slightly nauseous so she laid herself down. They wouldn’t bother her if she was sleeping. 

Thomas POV

Thomas watched as Rya slept, praying she didn’t have another seizure. He felt his bond with her and it was strong, the suppressants must be wearing off finally. 

“She’s an Omega.” Gally said from the corner of the cabin. 

Thomas already knew this. He always thought she was a Beta that maybe she had been lying. He wasn’t really sure why he assumed that, maybe it was because of how determined she was to escape. 

He figured them both being Omegas will make their relationship with Gally that much easier. Omegas had strong connections with one another and tended to get along better than anyone else. 

“I hope she gets better soon, her scent is starting to come through, maybe that’s a good sign?” He says looking up at Gally. 

Gally nodded at him and made his way to the bed motioning for Thomas to follow him. 

Thomas complied and crawled in next to Rya. Gally threw his arms over Thomas’s stomach and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. They fell into a comfortable sleep, Thomas finally relaxing knowing Rya was on the mend. 

Rya POV

She waited patiently for the first signs of dawn knowing that once they hit the doors to the maze it would be open. She felt Gally’s arm against her back. Thomas has scooted closer to her in the night and that brought Gally with him. She slowly moved away and then stilled to see if either of them would wake up. When they made no noise she began the painfully slow task of removing herself from the bed. 

After what felt like hours she was standing on her good leg. Gingerly setting her injured leg down she put some weight on it. The wound stung but there was no white hot blinding pain from before. She took a tentative step forward and when she experienced nothing but slight burning her heart pounded. She was finally going to get out of this place. 

She slowly walked towards the door thanking whoever made these cabins because nothing creaked under her feet. She grabbed the handle and slowly pulled it open. She looked back at Gally and Thomas. Her mates. They would be better off without her she just wasn’t meant for this kind of life. She froze when Gally nuzzled into Thomas further in his sleep, it made her heart ache. There was no turning back now and she slipped through the door. 

Looking she saw no one was awake. She briskly walked towards the kitchen area to get some rations for the maze. Walking past the table she spotted her bag forgotten underneath a table. Rushing forward she grabbed it and found her pills, popping a few hoping they would kick in fast enough to cover her scent so she couldn’t be tracked. She threw her back pack on and spotted someone’s boots. She was barefoot so she put them on even thought they were too big. 

She rushed into the back part of the kitchen and grabbed whatever food reached her hand first and then silently crept away. 

Walking just behind the tree line she made her way towards the maze opening. Passing the pits she saw where her and Thomas had dug their way out before Gally ran them down and sunk his fangs into her shoulder. The thought made the still healing wound ache. 

She reached the edge of the forest that was closest to the maze opening. It was a good 500 feet between the last tree and the opening. She would have to make a run for it. She bent down and tightened the laces as tight as she could on the too big boots. Too big boots were better than bare feet on the heated sand of the scorch. 

Looking back at the glade to see if anyone would spot her running into the maze. She suddenly saw Thomas running and looking around wildly. Gally not far behind him. Gally must have an idea of her plan as he scanned the tree line and spotted her at the edge. They made eye contact. His eyes bled red and his fangs dropped. He roared and all the gladers were suddenly awake stumbling around to get their things on. 

“BEN SHES GOING INTO THE MAZE.” Gally screamed. He must have figured Ben was faster than him and actually had a chance of catching her. 

She bolted. Making it into the maze faster than she ever thought possible. She had too far of a head start. She knew she was home free as she passed the door of the maze. 

What she didn’t hear was the sob of absolute agony that echoed through the glade as Thomas realized she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas POV

Thomas thought back on the last 2 years and how calm they had been. Before WCKD had stopped sending up supplies and they all started starving. Driving them into the maze and to the outside world. Looking next to him he watched Gally sleep on the dusty floor. They had hidden in the remains of an old building for the night. 

He looked at his friends. Alby and Newt huddled together in a corner. Minho and Ben in another. They had lost Clint a few months prior. Minho and Ben were still recovering, the wounds still fresh. They were all that was left. No matter what he did he couldn’t sleep. There were too many noises and the distant screaming of cranks. 

That had been a shock for them all, when they ran into their first crank. When Thomas found the recording in the old WCKD labs he thought maybe they were exaggerating. But they weren’t, the cranks were more terrifying than what they had originally thought. They were fast and deadly.

Sighing he laid down next to Gally and tucked himself into Gallys side for warmth. Gally rolled over and pressed a soft kiss to Thomas’s head. Thomas never imagined that Gally could be this gentle. He looked like a brute at any other time. Tall and all muscle. Thomas always felt cherished and protected. It had given him a new found confidence that almost rivaled Newts. 

The next time he opened his eyes Gally wasn’t next to him. He looked around and saw Newt was still asleep but Alby wasn’t there. Minho and Ben were still snoring obnoxiously. Getting up Thomas followed the murmurs that he heard coming from outside. He walked over to the window closest to them. 

“I still feel absolutely nothing Alby. No pull, it’s an empty void” 

Gally sounded almost hurt. Thomas pauses wondering if he should be listening to this knowing it would break his heart to listen. 

“Gally you would feel something if she was with us. She’s nowhere near us or she’s dead given what’s out here. Just her, no water and very little food and a whole lot of cranks. I’m sorry man.” Alby replied sadly. 

Thomas inhaled sharply. He realistically knew Rya wouldn’t make it long out here. After his multiple break downs over her leaving they never really spoke of her anymore. It was too painful. Moving back to where he had been sleeping he laid back down, choosing to pretend he never heard the conversation. 

Gally POV

Gally had hoped that once they left the maze that he would somehow feel the connection to his other Omega. He would love nothing more than to bring her back to Thomas and himself and show her how much they could love her. But even when they left and got deep into the abandoned city there was no hum of the connection. Just an empty and dark void. He couldn’t but help but be disappointed. 

Newt had been helpful with Thomas during his bouts of depression after she left. Staying with him when Gally has to work and continue building before they left the glade. Thomas had turned it around 6 months after she left. He had accepted the fact that they would never see her again. He had become strong, helping everywhere he could. 

Walking back to where he had left Thomas he settled back down falling into an uneasy sleep telling himself he needed to accept that she was gone. 

When Gally woke up again it was light outside. Thomas was tucked underneath his side and had his hands up Gallys shirt his hands resting on his stomach. Gally pulled Thomas closer resulting in the smaller boy sighing happily. Thomas showed Gally more affection than he ever though would be possible. 

He leaned down and kissed Thomas’s neck, slightly biting the skin as he went. The Omega pushed his hips into Gally trying to get closer. The Scorch left little privacy which had been incredibly frustrating. Kissing Thomas’s lips he rolled over and got up. Smirking when he heard Thomas’s disappointed sigh. 

He started putting on his jacket and his boots. They had to wear so much protective gear to prevent burns from the sun. Thomas got up and began gathering their things and putting them in their packs. 

Gally shook Alby and Minho awake. Mornings were quiet, everyone was exhausted, thirsty and hungry. Minho and Alby woke up their mates, both looking a little exhausted. Newts hair was always a mess now and Gally didn’t think the Ben could get any paler. 

They silently headed out of the collapsed sky scraper. Stepping out of what once used to be a large window they stepped into a rubble covered road. The unforgiving sun beating down on them. The cloth covering Gallys head kept out most of the heat. All of them were covered from head to toe in light colored clothing to protect themselves from the sun. They began to make their long trek across the city. 

Thomas POV

When they met Brenda and Jorge Thomas felt his heart break all over again. Brenda was like the personality doppelgänger of Rya. Feisty and determined. They counted their lucky stars that she was on their side. 

They both had helped them all escape WCKD. The organization seemed determined to collect as many young people as possible. They had almost died of thirst in the wasteland before they stumbled into Brenda and Jorge’s home. 

Now they were on their way to the resistance, which of course had to be in the mountains that was halfway impossible to get to. They were on their way to meet with someone Jorge knew that supposedly would lead to the resistance. 

When they stepped into the building the music was so loud that he wasn’t even sure it was possible to hear his own thoughts. The lighting was dim and there were more people in one place than he had ever seen. Everyone was moving in rhythm with the music, grinding on one another. 

He looked up and saw platforms with women on them. All of them had their faces covered with red scarfs. Their shorts were so short he didn’t even know if they qualified as any type of pants. Their chests covered in lacy black garments that hooked around their necks. Their toned abdomens twisted and moved with the music. 

Thomas felt like he’d been placed into another world. They followed Brenda up a set of stairs and into a much quieter room. Jorge began the “negotiations” with Marcus. In all reality it was an hour of Jorge taking out his frustrations on the mans face before he gave them the information they wanted plus someone named “Bertha”. 

Turns out Bertha was a truck. Thomas silently laughed at himself for how much he didn’t know. They made their way through the winding road of the mountain. He loved the feeling of the breeze in his hair. 

Suddenly they stopped and he looked through the front windshield, there was a line if abandoned cars in front of him. Gally softly nudges him to move and he opens to door, hopping out behind Newt who had just exited the passenger seat. 

They began winding their ways through the cars. Gally had his hand hooked into the waistband of the back of Thomas’s pants as they moved, keeping him close. Ever since Rya ran Gally had been incredibly possessive but not in a violent way. He just never liked having him too far away and with the dangers of the cranks he didn’t like having Thomas more than a few feet away. 

There was a sudden loud cracking sound in the air and a bullet whizzed past Thomas’s face and hit the car in front of him. Suddenly Thomas was yanked back by Gally and thrown to the ground. Gally covered him with his body and went to grab Thomas’s hand gun out of his boot.

“I wouldn’t do that.” then there was the tell tale sign of a gun being armed. 

Thomas looked out from under Gally. There was one of the girls from the club pointing a shot gun at them. Except now they were more clothed. Long black jeans that went into their boots. They were both wearing light shirts and jackets but they both still had the red scarfs over their faces. The girl behind the one pointing the gun at them had one pointed at Minho and the rest of the group. 

“Don’t move.” She warned as she stepped forward. Thomas gripped Gallys jacket and whined. He couldn’t lose him too. They heard a digital beeping and Thomas peered around to one of the girls removing a device from the back of Gallys neck. She looked at the screen. 

“They’re good!” She shouted to the mountains around her. They heard multiple guns disarming. 

Gally POV

Thomas was silently sobbing underneath him. The boy was trembling and hyperventilating. Like all of the stress had finally become too much. 

“Shhhh calm down. I’m ok. It’s over.” He said to him. He kissed his face softly rubbing his thumb across Thomas’s cheek. 

“What’s wrong with him?” The girl behind him said. 

“You scared the shit out of him that’s what!” Gally yelled at her. 

“Here this might help.” She said stepping forward into Thomas’s line of vision. She pulled down her scarf revealing her face. 

“My names Harriet and I’m sorry I scared you, we can’t be too careful out here. WCKD comes in all shapes and sizes. That’s Amy over there but don’t hold your breath on her showing you her face, it was covered when we found her half dead in the Scorch and she hasn’t let anyone see her face. We imagine she got some horrible scar under there. We have more people at camp that we rescued from the Scorch as well” she said looking at Thomas softly smiling. 

Gally felt Thomas calm underneath him. He let out a relieved sigh. 

“So what now?” Gally asked. 

“We take you to our base.” She said smiling. 

Their base was decently sized. Harriet led them to a tent that was theirs and he got Thomas to lay down. He passed out almost immediately. 

“I’m really sorry we scared him like that.” Harriet whispered from the door way. 

“ I know. And I forgive you. Let’s let him sleep” Gally said brushing past her. “Let’s go get food.” He said looking back at her. 

They went and sat down with their other people. Apparently Newt had twisted his ankle badly when they were getting shot at and Minho had cut himself pretty badly but the people here had already stitched him up and he was smiling and enjoying his food sitting next to Ben. 

“Do you know where the resistance is?” Gally asked looking at Harriet. 

“We are the resistance. This is the Right Arm.” This time it wasn’t Harriet responding but an older man with blonde hair. 

“The names Vince, we are on our way to the Safe Haven.” Vince said looking at them all. 

There was movement from behind him. One of the other girls from earlier today was standing behind him with a gun at her hip. He couldn’t remember her name, she still had her scarf over her mouth and nose. Her black hair hanging loose around her face. She looked dangerous. 

“What’s with the women warriors Vince?” Gally asked. 

“Did you know it takes longer to perceive a woman as a threat? Especially when shes grinding on you.” Vince asked. 

Gally heard Newt choke on his food and smiled. He had seen them in the club, these women knew what they were doing. 

“How many times have they won a fight Vince?” Gally asked. 

“Everytime, they generally don’t realize they’re in danger until they’re already tied up.” Vince said smiling. This time Minho choked and Ben laughed at him. 

Vince sat and told them about all the reconnaissance work that they had done that failed before they had the women to help them. Apparently WCKD soldiers really liked sleazy clubs. Vince told them about all the young people he had saved from the scorch. 

“Did you pick a young woman out of the Scorch with blonde hair, a leg wound and a fresh claim mark?” Gally asked. 

“No I haven’t, I’ve only picked up one blonde, Sonya, and her and Harriet are mated.” Vince said looking at Gally. 

“She was my other claim aside from Thomas. I claimed them both at the same time. They kept trying to escape so I thought that the claim would end that and I could keep them safe. But she had too much suppressant left in her system, the claim took but her pull to me hadn’t come through yet and she escaped the glade.” Gally said. 

Everyone had become suddenly quiet. Newt was picking at his food now. Minho muttered something about pain in the asses. 

The girl behind Vince visibly rolled her eyes, snorted and walked away. 

“ You’ll have to forgive Amy, she’s not a fan of how Omegas get treated.” Vince said as Amy stomped away towards another table with all the other female soldiers. 

“Is she an Omega?” Gally asked. 

“All my female soldiers are on suppressants. They wouldn’t be very effective if they obeyed every Alpha that walked by.” Vince said chewing his food. 

“You know about the withdrawals that happen when you run out right?” Minho asked from across the table. 

“We have plenty and we have the medical resources to help get them off the suppressants once we reach the safe haven.” Vince replied. 

“Well you better be ready because it isn’t pretty.” Gally said getting up walking back towards the tent that Thomas was sleeping in. He wished he could just forget about her, and all the pain her not being here laying in that same bed with Thomas brought.


	7. Chapter 7

Rya POV

Of all of the fucking people they could’ve picked up off the road it had to be THEM. How many people had they told that the reason he violently bit her was to “protect” her? She almost couldn’t keep it together when Gally had said that to Vince. She’s just thankful they didn’t recognize her. 

When she originally escaped she had found an old department store with hair supplies. Her hair was bright blonde and far too recognizable, so she dyed it dark. She took a knife and extended the bite wounds to make them look more like knife wounds so no one would know she had been claimed. 

Eventually she ran out of water and was half dead on a sand dune when the right arm found her. She told them her name was Amy and asked them not to remove her scarf telling them she had terrible scars on her face she’d prefer to keep hidden. She was surprised they complied. 

So for the last 2 years she trained and became stronger. Her leg healed nicely and barely had a limp unless she’d been on it all day. They had provided her with suppressants which she was forever thankful for. 

She must have saved a couple dozen kids over the last 2 years. Some as young as 10 or 11. The amount of kids she found being captured and lured into sleazy night clubs was depressing. But the desperateness of men was overly entertaining to her. She was able to get back at Alphas by seducing and tricking them. 

Eventually the rest of the women soldiers got up from the table and she made to get up until someone sat next to her. 

“You know Amy, I can understand your apprehension about alphas. The ones we have met in the Scorch have been terrible. But I also want you to know in our group our alphas are good people.” Newt said looking at her. 

“We want to make a life with the right arm and the safe haven. That also means you and your soldiers. Please give them a chance.” Newt gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked away. 

She remembered how kind he had been to her when she had been captured by them. Comforting her after she had been claimed and her mind had cracked. 

Sighing she got up bringing her plate and water to her tent so she could eat. Vince and the rest of the right arm knew she wouldn’t drink or eat around anyone because she had to remove her scarf. She thanked her self preservation instincts for thinking ahead and keeping her face always hidden. Otherwise the gladers would’ve known it was her. 

Thomas POV

When he woke up it was light outside, Gally was softly snoring beside him. He got up and put his shoes on. How long had he slept? He walked out of the tent and saw Newt getting some breakfast, Alby must still be asleep because he didn’t see him anywhere. Newt and Thomas had become incredibly close. Being the only Omegas left from their group. 

“Hey there sleeping beauty.” Thomas rolled his eyes at Newts teasing. 

He heard a loud thumping noise and looked into the distance and saw one of the girls from the road chopping wood. It wasn’t Harriet it was the other one. 

“That girls got a chip on her shoulder if I’ve ever seen one.” Newt said looking at Thomas. 

“From what they’ve told me they picked her up out of the Scorch and no ones ever seen her face because it’s terribly scarred.” He continued. 

“That’s so sad.” Thomas said watching her angrily chopping wood like it had committed some unspeakable crime. 

“I can’t imagine it’s so bad that she would need to hide it.” Thomas said squinting at Newt. 

He looked back over and saw her looking at him and she threw the axe into a stump harder than what he thought would’ve been needed. She turned around and walked away. 

He joined Newt at a table and began eating. Harriet and Sonya joined them. 

“So what’s her deal?” Newt asked them. 

“Who, Amy?” Sonya asked. 

“She’s actually normally not like this. Shes been especially mad lately. Keeping in her tent. She’s usually only in there to eat but she’s been in there more than not.” Harriet answered Newt. 

“Is it because we have alphas in our group?” Thomas asked. 

“Most likely. She’s never been a fan of them and we rarely pick up alphas out of the Scorch. Now we have three.” Sonya added. 

He sighed. All of their alphas were so kind. Minho could be pretty sassy, Alby was bossy and Gally could be aggressive. But they weren’t like any of the alphas that they had run into in the Scorch. It irritated him that she would just assume that they were like the rest. 

Gally POv

When he woke up Thomas wasn’t next to him. He hates when his omega did this, but Thomas always told him to just get over it. Gally got up and pulled a clean shirt on and fastened up his boots. He opened the flap to the tent and felt relief when he saw Thomas and Newt sitting at a table eating breakfast with two of the girl soldiers. 

Gally ran his hand through Thomas’s hair when he sat next to him. 

“So what’s the plan?” He asked looking at Harriet. 

“We’ve got about a week before we sail to the Haven. Once we get there we are going to have to build a few more huts for you guys since you’re mated.” She said through mouthfuls of food. 

“Hey Harriet, Sonya!” A tall skinny boy came running at them. 

“What’s going on Aris?” Harriet asked. 

“Amy is getting into the ring! It’s gonna be good! Apparently she’s going to spar with that tall beta that came in with the new group! It’s gonna be fun to watch!” The boy seems so damn excited. 

Harriet and Sonya jumped up and ran to what looked like the dirt sparring area they had in the glade. Gally slowly got up with Thomas following him. He saw Minho on the outer edge of the ring looking stressed. He walked over to him. 

“How did this happen Minho?” Gally asked. 

“I guess Ben accidentally bumped into her and she challenged him to a fight.” Minho replied to Gally. His voice tight. 

Ben and Amy stood opposite of one another. Ben looked slightly entertained and Amy’s eyes looked livid. Ben stepped forward and tried to push her out of the ring like they would have in the glade fights. She sidestepped him grabbed him by the neck and used all of her weight to slam his face into the ground. Ben groaned in pain and Amy backed away. There was blood pouring out of his nose. 

“Ben!” Minho yelled. 

“I’m fine!” Ben replies holding his hand out to tell Minho to stay put. 

Bens eyes are glowing gold now. He makes a step towards Amy and lands a punch in her face. He uses his other hand to grab the scarf around her neck but before he can pull she uses his forearm as leverage to hoist herself up and wrap her legs around his neck. She spins around on his shoulders ripping the scarf out of his grasp and now she’s straddling the back of his neck. Without warning she flips all of her weight backwards and off balances him slamming him backwards. She doesn’t let go of his neck and leans over and grabs his wrist and yanks on his arm. There’s a sick popping sound and he taps out. 

Minho is on her in seconds and is pulling on her shirt lifting her off of Ben. Her feet are now dangling in the air and Minho is snarling at her. 

“THAT IS ENOUGH.” Vince yells. 

Minho drops Amy and helps Ben sit up. 

“Vince I’m sorry had I known this is how this was going to end I would’ve told them not to.” Gally said approaching Vince. 

Vince puts his hands up to silence him. 

“This is her fault. She knew that wasn’t a fair fight going into it.” Vince said as he walked past him. Gally watched as he lifted Amy up roughly by her upper arm and led her back to her tent. 

Rya POV

She was being roughly led by Vince to her tent. 

“I don’t not know what your fucking issue is lately but I’ve had it.” He said as he practically threw her into her tent. 

“ He started it!” She yelled at him. 

“Since when have you EVER taken the bait of a hormonal young man Amy? You need to figure your shit out. I don’t know why you’ve become so angry and aggressive with these kids but it needs to end NOW.” He screamed at her. 

She felt slightly ashamed. She couldn’t help but remember when the beta had taken her down in the maze and dug his knee into her back while she fought him. 

He left her standing there without another word. 

Sighing she sat on her cot. She had no idea what she was gonna do now. She had the choice of leaving and taking her chances in the Scorch. She could stay and live the rest of her life behind a scarf and on suppressants. They were beginning to mess with her. She didn’t even have cycles anymore. 

Pulling off her boots, pants and socks she laid down in her cot. Resting her calf over her knee she eyed her scar. It was still nasty looking. It was completely healed and didn’t hurt much anymore but the skin was malformed and twisted in that area. 

Pulling down her thick scarf she took a deep breath. She hated wearing that stupid thing. And now she felt forced to when before it was a choice. 

She’d just go to bed without eating she decided. Standing up she walked over to the basin she kept her water in, she looked in her mirror. She’d need to get more hair dye soon she decided. They were in a docking area there would be a convenience store further in the city that she could scope out. Maybe she’ll just go tonight when everyone was asleep. She wasn’t really tired anyways. 

Deciding to opt for shorts because it was cool enough outside to enjoy a cool breeze on her legs. Pulling them on she she moved over and put her socks back on and her boots. 

She heard footsteps walking over to her tent so she quickly pulled her scarf up over her nose. 

The flap of her tent flew open and Gally stood there with a tray in his hand. This was the last person she wanted to see. Had they ever heard of knocking? 

“Vince told me to bring you this.” Gally said. His eyes stopped at her waist. 

Looking down to see what he was looking at she spotted that she hadn’t buttoned up her shorts. She rolled her eyes, took the plate and pushed him roughly out of her tent. 

Turning around she decided to eat some to keep up her energy since she was making a run tonight. She ate enough to quiet her stomach but not enough to weigh her down.

She sat down and waited for things the quiet down outside her tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Thomas POV

He had been watching Gally after Vince asked him to bring Amy her food. Not a minute after he entered the tent did Thomas see him get pushed back out. 

Gally sat next to him. 

“I don’t understand her issue with us” he says stabbing his food. 

“Who cares.” Thomas responds. He’s pretty much had it with everything these days. 

“That’s not very nice there Tommy.” Newt says jokingly. 

“If she’s got issues with us she can suck it up. She’s the only one with problems and we aren’t going to give up a place to live because of her.” He said with venom in his voice. 

Gally leaned over placing a kiss on his temple in an effort to calm him. He sighed and tried to calm himself. The blatant anger at them over nothing they had done really got to him. 

Thomas got up and marched to his tent. He could hear Gally following behind him. As soon as Thomas was through the flap Gally reached down and picked him up by the back of his thighs. He moaned as his legs wrapped around Gallys waist and he hooked his arms behind his head smashing his mouth into Gallys. 

Gally deposited him on their bed and crawled on top of him. Gally settling between Thomas’s legs and began kissing up and down his throat. His senses were in over drive. He bucked up into Gallys hips trying to get some friction. Reaching between them Gally undid Thomas’s pants. Slipping under the waistband of his underwear Thomas felt Gally wrap his hand around him. Gally used his mouth to muffle the moan of that came out of Thomas’s throat. 

Thomas couldn’t help but buck into Gallys hand. Gally continued to bite up and down his throat. Thomas couldn’t take it anymore and with one final thrust he came in Gallys hand. 

Gally smiles into Thomas’s throat. “Feeling better?” He purred. 

“Fuck you.” Thomas said teasingly. 

“Mmmm no, fuck you.” Gally growled as he yanked down Thomas’s pants the rest of the way. 

Rya POV

Pulling her scarf up and peaking out of the flap of her tent she scanned the surrounding area. It must have been 2am so she doubted anyone was awake. She put her pack on and walked out. Quickly walking past the flickering torches and into the darkness of the streets. 

Vince got pissed anytime she left without escort but she needed time alone. Maybe it would chill her out a little. Ducking in the shadows she passed the guard without incident. 

She was now at the entrance to the city. Walking to where she had seen a convenience store previously she turned on her flashlight. She climbed through one of the many shattered windows and made her way into the center of the building. Walking up the old escalator she made her way to the section that held all the hair dye. She grabbed a couple boxes of colors that looked closest to her current hair color and put them in her pack. 

She got what she came for but wasn’t even close to be ready to leave. She wondered around the convenience store and she spotted the liquor section. These areas are normally cleared out but she thought she’d try anyways.

Scanning all the shelves she didn’t see any leftover bottles. She leaned over the counter and there was nothing there either. Walking towards the back of the store she spotted the cooler section. Which also looked like it had been cleaned out. Walking through the shattered door she moved around the cardboard boxes when she spotted it. A full bottle of something that someone had missed. She grabbed it and dusted it off. Tequila. Sounds like it would be a good time. 

Getting drunk while in the city seemed like a bad idea, but she was full of those lately. She made her way back out to the center of the convenience store to the pharmacy area. Maybe she could find something useful to bring back. 

Removing the cap of the bottle she took a big swig. It’s burned so good. She put down the bottle and hopped over the counter. It was cleaned out but she did find some unopened gauze pads. She shoved them in her bag and hopped back over. Taking another swig she walked back to where she saw the escalator. 

She had already started stumbling a little from the alcohol. She took another swig on her way down the escalator. Tripping over her own feet she stumbles to the broken windows. 

“What are you doing?” 

She almost drops the bottle and her dignity. There’s a light in her face. 

“Rya?” 

She squints and sees messy blonde hair. Newt. 

Quickly pulling up her scarf she slurs  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Rya I know it’s you, are you drunk?” He asks. She feels panicked. 

“Are you drunk? Because I’m not Rya my name is Amy.” She replies. 

“Oh stop I’ve already seen your face, you have no scars oh and that.” He points his flashlight down at her calf illuminating her scar. Stupid, stupid idea to wear shorts. 

“Well then.” She says and she stumbles in the opposite direction. 

Newt catches up with her and spins her around grabbing her shoulders to steady her. 

“Why are you even out here Newt?”she asked him annoyed. 

“Well I saw you sneak out and I was wondering what you were doing.” He replied. 

“Your alpha won’t be pleased that you left alone.” She sneered back at him. She didn’t want to be mean, she liked him but she was pissed because her cover had been blown. 

“Is it so wrong to be loved?” He asked her. 

She rolled her eyes and turned back around and stumbled away from Newt. He caught her wrist and pulled her back towards him. 

“I won’t tell them, I don’t want you back out in the Scorch. If you want my help reconnecting with them I can do that. They both miss you Rya. Thomas was a mess for 6 months and Gally still searches for you through the bond.” He said looking at her. “but whichever choice you make I’m here for you.” 

She let out a long sigh and took another big swig. She sat down heavily on the floor and put her head between her knees. She heard Newt sit beside her. 

“Vince told Gally he hadn’t picked up anyone with a fresh bite mark, blonde hair or a leg wound.” Newt said. 

“He didn’t, by the time they found me I had already dyed my hair” she responded. 

“The bite?” Newt asked. 

She pulled down her shirt and jacket to show him the skin. 

“What did you do? I can see where the bite is but to anyone else I imagine it looks like a knife wound.” He looked at it closer. 

“That’s because I took a knife to it.” She responded without looking at him. 

“What about the leg wound?” He asked pointing at her scar. 

“I changed my pants?” She said half smiling. 

Newt rolled his eyes at her and got up offering her a hand. She took it and they made their way out of the windows. 

With Newts help they snuck back into camp and he led her to her tent. He gave her a soft smile and left. 

She finished the bottle after he left and passed out with it in her hand. Tonight was too much for her to think about.


	9. Chapter 9

Gally POV

Vince had said he was going to get Amy to help them load their stuff onto the ship but based off of his reaction and the empty bottle that was in his hand when he stormed out, that wasn’t going to happen. 

Gally got curious and walked in the tent to see what the damage was. Amy was half hanging off the cot her scarf slightly askew on her face. He walked in and moved her over and fixed the scarf to be respectful of her wanting to conceal whatever scars were on her face. 

The whole tent smelled like alcohol. He knew she’d be sick later so he pushed her on her side so she wouldn’t throw up laying on her back. 

“What are you doing?” Thomas was standing in the doorway looking at him. 

“I wanted to see what Vince was so pissed about.” He said looking at his omega. He walked forward and placed a kiss on Thomas’s lips. 

“Well based off the amount of alcohol I smell I bet her being completely hungover if not still totally wasted was the reason.” Thomas said looking over around Gally to Amy who was still passed out. 

Gally nudged Thomas out with him. Newt was looking at them both and quickly looked away talking to Alby. It was an odd thing for him to do. Gally brushed it off. Sitting down next to Ben he looked over and asked him how he was doing. Amy had completely dislocated his shoulder. It was easy enough for them to repair. Didn’t mean Minho wasn’t still pissed. 

They all heard a crash and then the flap to Amy’s tent came open. 

“Wher mah bewz” she slurred. He was slightly surprised that she could even stand given the alcohol smell she was emitting. 

“Amy get back in your tent” 

This time Vince came around the corner pushing her back into her tent. Or at least trying to. But she had dropped to the ground and was crawling towards the kitchens. 

“Oh hell no you are not going to have more, it’s not even 10am! What has gotten into you?” Vince said absolutely sounding like he was at a loss as what to do. 

“Fuckyou” Amy said as she got to her feet and started walking. Not really sure if his help was needed Gally got up and followed Vince. They watched as she stumbled down the dock. Instead of walking on the ship she veered left of the ramp into the ship and fell over into the water. 

Vince screamed looking over the edge trying to find her. He ran up next to Vince peering over the edge. Newt was running up the dock looking over the side desperately looking for her as well. 

“There she is!” Thomas yelled pointing at the beach near the dock. 

Gally watched as Amy pulled herself out of the water. Her scarf was pulled down but she was too far away to see any of her scars. She put an arm over her face, stumbled over to the kitchens and grabbed what he assumed was a bottle of liquor and then stumbled back into her tent. 

Everyone just stared at each other in complete bewilderment. 

“There’s something really wrong with her.” Vince said looking over at Gally. 

“I’ll go talk to her.” Newt said heading back down the ramp. 

Gallys head was starting to hurt. 

Rya POV

When she stumbled back into her tent she tripped over her own feet and landed hard on the ground. The booze was safe though, and that’s what mattered. 

“You made a complete fool of yourself do you bloody know that?”

She looked at Newts disapproving glare and shrugged her shoulders. 

“Not like anyone knows who I am.” She said saltily. 

“I see your little swim sobered you up some, give me that.” And before she could react he had swiped the bottle out of her hand. 

“Hey! I need that to drown my sorrows dammit.” She made to get up to get the bottle back but her whole head swam. 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked her. 

“Because I don’t know what I want anymore. While I’ve been here I’ve learned not to hate myself for being an omega. And obviously he’s better than most of the Alphas I’ve met. And I’m kind of stuck with him. I don’t know what to do. Do I run? Do I give in?” She was almost crying trying to explain what she was feeling. 

“You know Gally would never hurt you Rya. He may not talk about you much but that’s because it hurts Thomas and him. They miss you.” Newt said with a urgent tone in his voice. 

“Help me?” She asked. 

“Of course. Tell Vince you want off the suppressants so when we get to the Haven in a couple of days he can get that started.” Newt said to her. “I’ll be there for you every step of the way but I’m going to have to at least tell Alby.”

“Tell him then.” She felt like she was ready to do this. Even though it made her stomach turn with fear. 

At that moment Vince walked in and he was a special shade of red. 

“What the fuck is wrong with.....wait..there are no scars on your face.” Vince was staring at her like maybe he just couldn’t see them. 

Shit. 

“Vince her names not Amy it’s Rya and you’re going to have to help me reconnect her with her alpha” Newt said looking for Vinces reaction. 

“Your Gallys missing omega?” Vince asked. 

She just nodded. Feeling slightly ashamed of the large mess she had made at this point. Before she knew what was happening Vince had her in a hug. 

“I still love you like a daughter, of course I’ll help you just please don’t scare me like that again.” He said quietly. 

Eventually Newt left to go appease Albys anxiety over him being gone too long and Vince stayed with her until she fell into a comfortable sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas POV 

They had gotten all their stuff onto the ship along with supplies that they collected from the city. 

Thomas was annoyed. Amy was everywhere and after dislocating Ben’s shoulder he had had it with the girl. 

She sat beside Gally at the dinner table on the ship and that’s when he snapped. 

“Don’t you have anyone else to go injure Amy?” He said with venom in his voice. 

“Thomas!” Newt yelled at him. 

“What? She’s just going to come over here and sit with us like she didn’t injure one of our friends? No fuck that. Go somewhere else, none of us want you here.” He spat at her. 

She abruptly shot up leaving her food and left the mess hall all together. 

“Good riddance.” He said rolling his eyes. 

“You’re a complete idiot you know that Tommy?” Newt said looking at him like he was looking at a stranger. 

Sure he normally was never so mean to someone but to be fair she had injured one of their own. 

Newt got up and left the way Amy had left. 

“Anyone want to explain to me what that was all about?” Gally asked looking at Thomas. 

Thomas felt kind of guilty now. The girl didn’t talk much, maybe it was her way of trying to apologize and connect with them? He groaned and decided to go after them. 

He got up and exited the door Newt had gone out of. He came around the corner and spotted Newt trying to calm her. She was huddled in a corner obviously sobbing, the top of her scarf was turned dark with wetness from her tears. 

“Tommy now isn’t the time.” Newt said looking up at him. 

He felt horrible at this point. And he did the only thing he knew how. He walked up and got on the girls level and pulled her into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, sometimes I get carried away being protective over my people.” He whispered into her shoulder. He let her go and rubbed sootheing circles on her back. She seemed to have stopped crying. 

“I’m going to take her to her cabin I’ll see you later.” Newt said. He was obviously still irritated. He left with Amy and left him standing in the hallway. 

Rya POV

She made it a point to avoid them the rest of the way to the Haven. When they got to the island she buried herself with helping unload. 

Newt came to her the second day they were on island. Alby and Vince in tow. She let them in her hut knowing full well what was about to happen. 

“Alright Alby. Vince and I are going to show you something and you can’t lose your bloody mind over it.” He said looking over at his mate. 

“Okay” Alby said. He seemed to be confused. 

Rya pulled down the scarf and looked at Alby. He looked at her and then looked at Newt shrugging. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is?” He asked looking at Vince. 

“Look again Alby.” Newt said. 

Rya stood there wondering what the hell was taking him so long to figure it out. 

“Oh holy shit.” He finally said staring at Rya. 

There it was. The recognition. 

“How is this possible? Vince said he didn’t pick up anyone with a claim mark.” Alby said looking at Vince like he was a liar. 

“That’s because I cut the bite itself to look like a stab wound.” She said look at Alby. 

“We are going to try and get her rebonded with Gally and Thomas.” Newt said. 

“What, willingly? When you left you wanted nothing to do with them. Do you know how badly you hurt them? They were a mess for months. The amount of times I found Gally taking an axe to a poor tree out of frustration was extraordinary.” Alby said, he seemed annoyed to her. 

“I was scared shitless Alby. I didn’t get put in the glade like you did. I was brought up in the Scorch. All I knew of Alphas were violence and death.” She was trying to defend herself. To get him to understand she was just trying to survive. 

“You know in order to do this you’ll have to be completely compliant, and you’ll need restore your connection first before revealing yourself to them.” Alby said. 

“We have already stopped her suppressants they should be able to feel her connection in the next few days.” Vince said. 

“How long until the suppressants are completely out of her system?” Alby asked looking at Vince. 

“A week” he replied 

“They have to be completely out Vince. He’ll want to reclaim her and bite her again.” Alby said 

She whined, the last time she was claimed by Gally it had been traumatizing. 

“If you’re completely compliant he’ll have complete control. Last time you ran, and his instincts took over.” Alby said sensing her fear. 

“What if he doesn’t want me anymore?” She asked. It was a possibility it had been 2 years. 

“That’s not how this works, you’re his mate even though you haven’t mated. The bite makes it permanent. He will want you, and he does, trust me.” Alby said knowing how much Gally was truly hurting. 

They planned out how this was going to happen. They were going to have a big bonfire party and lure Thomas and Gally into Rya’s hut since it sat on the opposite end of the island ensuring there would be no interruptions. They would gather as many blankets as they could to make a nest and make Rya a little more at ease.


	11. Chapter 11

Gally POV 

Gally knew Thomas had apologized to Amy but it seemed he still held some sort of resentment towards the girl. 

They were all taking archery lessons when it happened. Thomas was aiming for the target and a kid ran past bumping his elbow and the arrow flew way off target. Straight into Amy’s side. 

Newt was screaming and Alby was holding the skin around her wound by the time Gally got to them. Newt gave Thomas an angry look. 

“What the fuck Thomas?!” He yelled at Thomas. 

“A kid knocked his elbow as he let go of his arrow.” Gally defended him calmly. 

A groan came from Amy as she tried to move. He watched as she knocked Albys hand out of the way. She wrapped her hand around the arrow and yanked it straight out of her side. She threw the arrow angrily at Thomas’s feet and got up with the help of Newt. 

“Are you ok? I’m so sorry!” Thomas was practically pleading with her. Gally wrapped his hand around his Omega. 

“Fuck you.” She spat at him. Gally was taken aback by her reaction. She was normally so cool and collected. 

They took her into the med tent. Thomas was sobbing in his arms repeating over and over that he didn’t mean to. Gally squeezes him tight and leaves reassuring kisses on Thomas’s head. He leads them back to their tent and lies Thomas down in their bed. 

“I really didn’t mean to, I’m not even a good shot I couldn’t have hit her if I tried.” He said between sobs. 

“Thomas calm down, I know you didn’t mean it. I’ll talk to Newt I’m sure he just got a little worked up.” He said petting Thomas’s hair. 

He wasn’t actually sure when Newt had become so close to her. It wasn’t Iike she was the best conversationalist. Newt talked so much and he’s pretty sure the only time aside from the most recent that he heard Amy talk was when she was drunk out of her mind. 

Once Thomas drifted off to sleep Gally got up and headed out of his tent to go to Amy’s hut. He wanted to see if she’d talk to him. 

As he walked down the trail he saw that there was some light coming out from Amy’s hut. He reached the door and without really thinking about it he opened the door. 

Amy was sitting on her bed with no shirt on. Just in a small lacy black top that covered just her breasts. Newt was squatting down applying a bandage to the wound from the arrow. He wasn’t able to really make out her face before she noticed he was there and quickly looking away. 

“Gally haven’t you ever heard of knocking?!?!” Newt was pushing him out of the hut. 

“So you’re so close with her that she’ll take her scarf off? What is going on here Newt?” He asked eyeing the blonde boy suspiciously. 

He heard Newt sigh. 

“Listen Gally it’s not my fault people just open up to me ok? Just go take care of Thomas and leave her be.” He said beginning to head back inside. 

“How could you believe that Thomas would do this Newt.” He yelled back at him feeling his anger creeping up. 

Newt just walked back into Amy’s cabin without acknowledging him. He couldn’t believe it, their own were turning on them. 

Rya POV

“Is he gone?” She asked when Newt entered the cabin. 

“Yea. He’s gone. Are you sure about this?” Newt asked. 

“Yea I don’t want to bond with them while Thomas is this aggressive. It could be dangerous for me. But I won’t take the suppressants. They’ve been messing with me anyways.” She said looking up at him. 

Hopping off the bed she went and dug through her drawers. Putting on a clean shirt she looked up at Newt. 

“They’re going to feel the connection come alive in the next couple of days. I barely feel the suppressants anymore.” 

“Gally is getting aggressive. I can sense it. What if he bloody hurts you? Is he going to know it’s you just by your scent? It wasn’t fully back at the glade so maybe he won’t notice that it’s you” Newt said looking concerned. 

“I don’t know Newt, I’m honestly half tempted to give up. It’s been 2 years, I wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t even care once they notice the bond is back.” She said sitting back down on her bed. What was the point? Thomas and Gally had just had each other the last 2 years. Maybe they liked it that way. Maybe it was best if she just hitched a ride with the next scavenge team and simply didn’t make it back. 

“Oh stop, I know that’s not what you want.” Newt said obviously annoyed. 

Vince chose that moment to storm in. He demanded they explain what happened so they did. He also had said he noticed how aggressive Thomas had gotten with Amy. They all agreed to hold off on revealing who she was until things settled. 

“It didn’t help that you cursed at him though, you know that right?” Vince said looking at her. 

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. He shot her with a damn arrow. Of course she cursed at him. 

Newt left for the night with Vince not long behind. Laying in her bed she wondered if she should have just accepted the claim when it happened. Because this all seemed like so much more work. 

Thomas POV

He was sitting and chatting with Brenda when he saw Amy walk down to the beach and sit in the sand. He still felt terrible for what happened even if it was an accident. 

Excusing himself from their conversation he got up to go talk to Amy when he felt it. There was the tiniest pull in his bond, but it wasn’t with his alpha. It was the bond he’d had with Rya. It had been so quiet and empty that this pull of it seemed so foreign. 

Getting up he frantically looked for Gally and found him standing in line for food. 

“Do you feel it?” Thomas asked him desperately. 

“Feel what Thomas?” Gally asked looking concerned. 

“Rya.” Simply saying her name. 

Gally seemed to concentrate for a moment and then his eyes grew wide. Thomas knew he felt it too. 

“Even if she was alive, we are on an island off the coast of anywhere that’s even remotely populated. How would we feel her?” Gally asked him looking torn as to what to feel. 

Thomas didn’t care, it meant she was alive and if she was alive they could find her. If she was alive he could show her that Gally isn’t dangerous. 

Thomas grabbed his mates hand and led him back to their cabin, leading him into the cabin he grabbed a couple bags and started shoving clothes into them. 

“Thomas.” Gally said

“Hurry up and pack we can leave in the morning if we can convince Vince to give us a ride to shore.” Thomas said excitedly shoving more clothes than he probably needed into his bag. 

“Thomas no” 

“What do you mean no?” Thomas asked pausing his packing. 

“She didn’t want to be mated 2 years ago and I highly doubt that anything’s changed. I’m not going to risk your life in the Scorch to go on a wild goose chase to find someone that doesn’t want to be found.” Gally growled out. 

“But Gally she..” 

“I SAID NO!” Gally yelled back at him, his eyes flashing red with the command. He aggressively opened the door leaving Thomas standing in the middle of the room in complete shock. Gally had never so much as used an alpha command on him much less yelled at him. 

Throwing his bag on the ground aggressively he marched his way out of the cabin and down to the beach. Sitting in the sand he let the tears stream freely down his cheeks. He loves Gally but he’s so frustrated right now he couldn’t contain it. 

Rya POV

She watched Thomas sit and cry before she got up and went to find Newt. Knocking on his and Alby’s hut, she heard shuffling and then Alby’s face appear. 

“Yes?” He asked looking at her curiously. 

“We need to do this tonight.” She said desperately. 

Alby moves to the side and let her in. Newt was reading a book and eating an apple. 

“Hey Rya, what’s going on?” Newt asked. 

“We need to make the bond happen tonight.” She said watching for his reaction. 

“They felt you through the bond didn’t they?” Newt asked. 

“Yes but until I’m bonded with them again it’ll be very faint, but Thomas is desperate to find me but Gally and him fought over it. We need to get this over with before it gets any worse.” She said 

Newt got up and reached in a drawer picking up a bottle of what looked like shampoo and threw it at her. Catching it she looked at the label. 

“Color stripper?” She asked looking up at Newt. 

“Gally doesn’t remember you as having dark hair. With how aggressive he’s being we want him to recognize your easily when his instincts kick in.” Newt said motioning at her hair. 

“But this means you picked it up when you found me in that shopping center.” 

“Yea once I had seen it was you I kind of figured this would happen.” Newt was smiling from ear to ear, proud of himself for being right. 

It took three washes to get the color out. By the time they were done she looked like she had fallen off a dock again. 

“I’m going to have to get new clothes.” She couldn’t quite understand how Newt had gotten water all the way down her back. 

They all made their way back to Rya’s cabin and began to get everything ready. Making a nest of blankets on her bed she was thankful she had a larger bed considering three people would be sleeping in it. She changed her clothes and put her scarf in place and went to find Thomas and Gally. Newt warned her to be careful before she left, but she already knew how dangerous this could get. 

Walking down the trail that led to the beach she lady saw Thomas on, she scanned the area and saw him in the same spot he was in. She reached out and tugged on their bond a little and saw him stiffen. Walking down the beach she sat herself next to him once she reached him. 

“I’m not in the mood Amy, and I don’t care about your new hair color.” He was obviously annoyed. 

Taking off her scarf she dropped it in his lap. Pulling her knees up to her chest she waited for him to look at her but instead he took the scarf and dropped it back in her lap. She rolled her eyes and roughly pushed him over. 

“Don’t fucking touching me!” He said as he straightened him self out and looked at her. 

He didn’t move. His facial expression didn’t change, it was like time stopped. Then he lifted his hand towards her face and gently ran a finger down her cheek. Almost like he couldn’t believe she was real. 

“Rya?” He said with his voice cracking. 

She smiled at him and put her hand over the one on her face. He lunged forward and hugged her like she would disappear if he let go. Which was fair, considering that’s exactly what had happened before. She hugged him back, all of the resentment over how he’d recently treated her washing away. 

“You’ve been with us this whole time?” He cried into the crook of her neck. 

“Yes but that can all be explained later we need to get to my cabin before Gally comes looking for you.” She said peering over his shoulder almost expecting Gally to be there. 

“No Rya please don’t do this, he’s more amazing than I ever expected and he’s so gentle. Please don’t run it’ll wreck him all over again.” 

She could feel him shaking against her. 

“I know. But if I’m going to bond with him again we have to make sure he doesn’t become a slave to his instincts. He has to know I’m not going anywhere. There’s too much open space out here, the cabin is enclosed.” She said pulling him away looking him in his eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere ever again.” She smiled softly at him and stood up. Thomas got up and followed her to her cabin. 

Thomas POV

He was following Rya back to her cabin, staring at her back like she’d disappear at any second. He was still in shock somewhat. But he knew Gally would come looking for him soon, it has been hours since their fight. He never stayed mad for long. 

Rya had wrapped the scarf back around her face as they got closer to the trail back to the main cabins. 

They passed a few cabins and he began to wonder what changed her mind. They had been separated so long what if Gally rejected her? He knew Gally’s heart was shattered with guilt when she left. He had felt bad for forcing the claim on her then failing to keep her from doing the one thing he claimed her for. 

He sighed heavily as they made their way up the porch of her hut and through the front foot. He was a little shocked to see Newt and Alby standing there with big grins on both their faces. 

“Somehow we knew you wouldn’t be able to bloody wait to tell him.” Newt said to Rya as she passed by and removed her scarf. 

Thomas noticed the large nest that was made on top of the bed. How violent did they think Gally was going to get? Sure they had gotten into a fight and he had yelled but Gally wouldn’t hurt anyone unless they deserved it. 

There was a loud knock on the door and Thomas watch Rya grab her scarf quickly wrapping it around her neck and then covering her face. 

Gally opened the the door before anyone could open it for him. For the first time since he had been claimed Thomas was scared of Gally. He looked like murder. 

“I want to know what’s going on here and I want to know now.” He said aggressively, slightly spitting. 

“Newt you have been awfully close with this Amy girl recently and of course now so is Alby. But imagine my surprise when I find my mate holed up with the girl not even 4 hours ago was yelling at him accusing him of shooting her on purpose.” He was now turning a bright shade of red. 

Thomas knew Gally wasn’t actually mad at them but confused and frustrated. This was just how he showed it. 

“Well I think thats our sign that it’s time to leave.” Newt said getting up and grabbing Alby’s wrist. Was this it? We’re they going to do this now? 

The door shut behind Newt as they left. Gally was still standing there looking even more confused than he did before. Thomas watched out of the corner of his eye as Rya removes the scarf. 

He kept his eyes on Gally though. Gally’s face contorted and his eyes turned red. Thomas watched in horror as Gally rushed forward and grabbed Rya by the front of her shirt and lifted her off ground. There was a deep rumbling in his throat, his instincts told him to stay down so that’s what he did. Rya was completely relaxed in Gally’s grip. 

Gally growled as Rya slowly reached up and cupped her hand over the fist that her shirt was caught in. 

Gally snarled at the movement and before Thomas could register what was happening, he had slammed Rya down into the wooden floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Rya POV

She saw stars when her head snapped back and the force of Gally slamming her into the floor knocked the wind out of her lungs. 

She heard Thomas whine but put her hands up in his direction to make sure he didn’t intervene. This is something she messed up, this would be something she would fix. She felt blood trickling down the back of her head from where it hit the floor. He still had a fist full of her shirt and was leaning over her snarling and growling. 

She flinched when he moved suddenly which resulted in him grabbing her face aggressively and twisting it to the side. She felt his nails leaving bloody scratch marks down her face. He ripped the shirt right off of her leaving her in just her lacy bralette. She was starting to get scared, she didn’t bank on him being this aggressive. Now she was scared he was going to force her to mate immediately and this is not how she wanted this to go. 

Gally buries his nose into the old claim mark and then stilled. He moved his hand and gripped her hip, effectively pinning her to the ground. She felt him nuzzle closer into the old mark and then pulled away. 

She looked up at him with blood dripping down her face and noticed that his eyes were no longer red. 

“Rya?” He said voice cracking as he finally recognized her since losing control over his instincts. 

She smiled at him, the pain from the scratches throbbed and she tried not to let on. He reached out and traced the claim mark on her shoulder. 

“What happened?” Gally whined slightly. 

“You wanna get off of me?” She asked realizing he was essentially straddling her waist and he was heavy as hell. He looked at her like he was trying to figure out what to do. He probably was scared she would run again. 

Laying her hand on the one holding down her hip, she heard Gally breathe in quickly. 

“I won’t run.” She said to him, she could feel the stress through their bond. He eyed her carefully as he let go of her hip and lifted himself off of her. She felt like she could finally breathe without all of his weight on her. 

She slowly got off the ground and Thomas was on her checking the damage on her face. Gally came over with a wet cloth and Thomas snatched it out of his hand. 

“Don’t be mad at him Thomas he wasn’t in control, it could have been so much worse.” She looked him in the eyes and he paused before beginning to pat the long scratches on her cheek. 

Looking over at the door she saw that Gally had essentially blocked the door. He was still stressing about her running off. She would need to figure out a way to show him she’s not leaving. She felt exhausted, her face and head throbbing. 

“I don’t feel good, I’m going to lay down.” She said pulling away from Thomas’s attentions on her face and crawled into the nest they had made. 

Thomas crawled in beside her and started messaging her scalp and he gasped when he felt wetness. 

“Gally! She’s bleeding!” Thomas screamed and she heard shuffling and heavy footsteps coming towards the bed. She felt dizzy and nauseous, and absolutely exhausted. There was a weight on the opposite side that didn’t have Thomas, fingers sifting through her hair. 

“Thomas go get Ben and Minho. I don’t want anyone else in here, they should know what to do from what they learned from Clint.” She heard Gally rumble next to her. It wasn’t really that big of a deal, she was just dizzy and wanted to sleep. 

She felt the warmth of Thomas leave her side and then the door open and close. Sighing at the loss of warmth she rolled towards Gally and buried her face into his chest. She could feel the relief through their bond. Closing her eyes she let sleep take her. 

Gally POV

Gally looked down at Rya’s sleeping form, her face pressed against his chest so closely that he could feel the warmth of her breath through his shirt. He eyed the long scratches on her face and felt absolutely terrible for being that rough. As soon as he saw her, his instincts took over and it all went black. Her old claim mark looked absolutely butchered, like someone had stabbed her. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Minho, Ben, and Thomas came in. Ben came forward first towards the nest of blankets. He crawled in the bed and towards Rya who was still tucked into his chest. 

“No wonder she was so rough with me when we fought, we invaded the space that she had made her safe space after escaping us and the maze. It must have taken a lot for her to submit to you.” Ben said as he sifted through her hair. Minho was hanging back, knowing better than to enter another alphas nest. 

“What do you mean submit?” Gally asked watching Ben work through the back of her hair where Thomas had found the blood. 

“Look at her, she’s truly asleep, not faking at all based off of her breathing. Thomas filled us in on the way back here. She didn’t fight you at all while you were attacking her. She was completely submissive.” He said pausing at one specific spot of her scalp. 

“She’s got a small cut back here, nothing like what Thomas had when Minho took him down, head wounds just bleed a lot. Make sure to keep an eye on her for the next few days and she’ll need to stay in bed.” Ben added. 

“I can’t believe she’s been here this whole time.” Minho added. 

Gally adjusted the girl a little more underneath him so he would know if she tried to leave. He adjusted her head a little to make sure her nose and mouth were clear to breath. Thomas covered them in blankets and then crawled in behind Rya tucking himself in around her. 

“Send Thomas if you need anything, take advantage of this. Bond with her. I know you wanted to back in the glade, now is your chance.” Ben said as he crawled off the bed. 

The door opened again and this time Newt walked in, leaving Alby outside, too many alphas in a small space with Gally who had just found his lost Omega. Newt walked towards the bed putting a comforting hand on Gally’s shoulder as he peered over him to spot Rya tucked into him. Gally felt his senses calm at the smell of Newt, he nuzzled his head into the blankets. He was so content. 

“I see it went well but not without injury. How bad are the marks on her face?” Newt asked. 

“Not that bad just finger nail scratches.” Thomas responded from the other side of Rya sleepily. 

“Alright, I’ll be back in the morning with ointment for them. Get some sleep.” And with that Gally felt a squeeze on his shoulder, then he heard footsteps retreating. Someone put out the lamps in the room and it fell dark. Gally nuzzled in deeper, eventually falling asleep.

When he woke up a few hours later it was Thomas that was tucked underneath him. He felt around but came up empty. Sitting up quickly he put the blankets over Thomas and stood up. Looking around in the dark he didn’t see anyone. She left them, again. He felt his instincts rising and tears pricking his eyes. Then he heard it, a shuffle outside. 

Walking outside he saw Rya on the ground holding her head. 

“I had to go to the bathroom and got dizzy on my way back.” She said looking up at him. Gally let out a huge sigh of relief and walked forward picking her up under her back and knees. He easily lifted her and brought her back to inside the cabin. He laid her down next to Thomas and she settled in. It was weird to him how she didn’t struggle or fight. Those had been the memories he had been left with for two years. The memories he had scoured over find the moments he could have done better, he could have kept her locked up to save her. But here she was, safe and sound tucked in around his other mate. 

Walking over he lifted the blanket off of her and for the first time since it happened remembered the arrow wound. Looking at the bandage it had been moved in the struggle and was almost half hanging off of her stomach. He walked over and grabbed some of the bandages and tape that Ben had brought just in case. He walked back over to her and took of the rest of the bandage off. She whined as the tape was removed from her skin. 

“Shhhhh sweetie I’m just changing the bandage.” Gally said surprised at himself and how easily he was able to calm her. She settled back in with Thomas and let him work. 

Crawling back into bed he laid himself down about a foot from where she was laying. He wanted to test if she was serious or just tricking them again to escape. He figured she’d use his distance as an opportunity to escape. So he’d sit and wait. 

Thomas POV

Thomas woke up to the sound of knocking on the door of Rya’s cabin. Groaning he removed himself from around her and got up. He spotted Gally about a foot away from both of them. Readjusting the blankets back around her he went and opened the door to find Newt standing there with a bag in his hands. 

“Hey Thomas, I brought the ointment, can I come in?” He asked looking around Thomas. 

Thomas nodded and opened the door wider for Newt. Gally had woken up but hadn’t moved from where he was and was staring at the girl. Almost like he couldn’t believe she was there. 

“Do you want me to put the ointment on or do you want to do it? Ben said that she probably has a concussion and is going to be in and out of it for a while.” Newt said 

Thomas sighed. He didn’t realize just how badly she had been slammed into the floor. He knew it could’ve been much worse, Gally could’ve killed her for leaving. The fact that she had trusted him not to was a step in the right direction. 

He grabbed the ointment from Newt and moved towards the bed. After he left the bed she had burrowed under the covers further and was gently snoring, it made him giggle a little at the sound. Crawling in he removed the blanket from her face, she was laying on the wrong side. The scratched side of her face pushed into the blankets. 

Gally must have seen his frustration and moved towards Rya. He picked her up and cradled her in his lap, giving Thomas access to the deep scratches. He squeezed some of it onto his fingers and gently smoothed it out over the wounds. 

“You have to let it soak in so I wouldn’t put her back in the nest until it has, otherwise it’ll just be all over the blankets.” The blonde said watching Gally. 

Thomas watched as Gally shifted and scooted back against the wall to support his back. Thomas moved to sit next to him and laid his head on Gallys shoulder. 

“I could’ve killed her.” Gally said. 

Thomas felt his heart break for him. He looked at Gally while he cradled Rya in his arms. 

“She knew what she was doing.” He said looking at Gally. 

“She knew to make the nest for the bonding and probably for her recovery. She even took all the dye out of her hair so you could recognize her easier. She also knew not to struggle at all when your instincts took over.” Thomas said into his shoulder. 

Gally leaned over and kissed the top of Thomas’s head. Thomas leaned into the kiss, he never could get over the feeling he got in his stomach every time Gally touched him. Pure excitement. 

Rya POV

When she woke up she was in someone’s arms. Opening her eyes and looked up seeing Gally above her. He was softly snoring. She must have slept through the whole night and day based off of how dark it was. 

Thomas was asleep next to her, curled around Gally’s side. It looked like he had fallen asleep sitting up and had slowly slumped over in the night. 

Her head was pounding and she desperately needed something to drink. She slowly crawled out of Gally’s arms and off the bed. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly stood, her legs shaking slightly underneath her. She walked forward, head pounding and grabbed a cup. There was nothing in it. Sighing she put the cup down in defeat but then heard laughing from outside. Peering out of a window she saw a bonfire going with the other two alphas she knew and their mates. 

Maybe she could make amends with Minho. She knew she would have to get along with all of them if this going to work, which meant Minho and Ben. Maybe there was water out there too. Looking back at Thomas and Gally she made sure they were still soundly asleep and headed out the front door. 

Walking down the trail feeling slightly dizzy she headed towards the bonfire. Cup in hand she made her way to the kitchen and asked for water. They gave her water but not without staring at her face, kind of ironic, they probably wouldn’t scar but it was still slightly funny. 

Heading towards the bonfire she came up behind Newt and put her hand on his shoulder. 

“Rya what are you doing out of bed? Does Gally know you left?!” He sounded panicked. 

“Did I need to tell him? I just wanted water and saw you.” She wasn’t quite sure what the big deal was. 

“Imagine if he woke up right now and you’re gone again. His biggest fear is you’ll run off again, and I know your not going to but that’s something you have to prove to him.” Newt tried explaining quickly

“I should head back.” She said realizing the mistake she had made. She chugged the rest of her water and started back towards the trail. 

“Rya wait!” She turned around and saw Ben trotting towards her. 

“I’ll walk you back, you don’t look too steady on your feet.” He said. They had made it about halfway before Rya found her words. 

“I’m sorry about your shoulder, I hope we could get past that.” She said quietly. 

“We came into your space after you had escaped us and the glade, not to mention I’m the one that captured you. There’s nothing to forgive, Minho and I already discussed this.” He said smiling at her. 

She felt relief, now she just hoped Gally was still asleep when they got back. But the light from the window told her otherwise. Sighing she trudged up the walk way. 

“Rya seriously stay in bed. You need to rest until that concussion has gone away.” Ben said before opening the door for her. 

Gally met them at the door and her heart dropped. He looked furious. Ben grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her in and explained to Gally why she had left. She stood listening to Ben talking and Gally grunting, feeling slightly dizzy she swayed and a hand caught her shoulder and led her to the bed. Crawling in she buried herself in the blankets. 

“She’s pushing herself too hard. Keep her in bed until the concussion passes.” Ben was saying to Gally. She heard Ben leave and close the door behind him. She was scared now, she had upset her alpha. 

She heard shuffling and felt the bed sink next to her. 

“How are you feeling?” She heard Thomas ask her. 

“My head hurts and I’m dizzy.” She responded.

“Well maybe if you’d stayed in bed like you were supposed to then you wouldn’t feel like that.” Gally said angrily. 

Rya groaned internally, she had damaged the progress they made by simply leaving to get water. Making a mental note to ask him for anything she needed she rolled over and snuggled into the nest further. She wasn’t going to be leaving this bed for a few days if Thomas and Gally had anything to do with it. 

Thomas pealed back her covers and looked down at her. He nuzzled into them with her, she figured he was trying to put her to sleep. 

“Thomas she needs to eat.” Gally said from somewhere in the hut. 

Thomas sighed and backed off, letting her lay there but not trying to put her to sleep. His scent was so calming it almost didn’t matter that he had backed off. 

Suddenly the blanket was yanked off of her and before she knew what was happening she was being put into a sitting position. 

She was annoyed now, she just wanted to sleep. Groaning as Gally shoved a bowl of food into her hands, she was too nauseous to eat. She sat and watched as Thomas and Gally ate their dinners and put up their bowls. 

“Eat.” Gally alpha commanded. She was slightly taken aback as this was the first time he had commanded anything since she had submitted to him. She saw Thomas watching them carefully. 

“I don’t feel good Gally, I’m too nauseous to eat.” She pleaded with him as her instincts told her to follow the command. Her stomach twisted at the thought of food. 

Gally didn’t say anything and she thought that might actually be more scary than him outright getting mad at her. Sighing she forced herself to start eating the food. It only took 3 spoonfuls before her stomach rejected the food and she bolted off that bed and out the door vomiting on the ground. 

On her hands and knees she was heaving, world spinning from the dizziness the edges of her vision began to blur. She felt someone’s hands on her shoulder and the overwhelming scent of her alpha. Then she realized she fucked up again, she left without asking. Fuck it, this was too much. Before she knew what was happening her feet were under her and she ran into the forest without looking back. 

Gally POV

He felt anger watching her run into the woods. He stomped back into the cabin passing Thomas and leaving him standing there. Slamming the door behind him he laid down in the nest and put his arms over his eyes. If she wanted to leave so bad then she could just go. 

He heard the door open but didn’t bother lifting his arm, he knew it was Thomas. 

“Did you ever consider that maybe being that aggressive and controlling was going to drive her away? What else could she possibly do to prove to you that she wasn’t going anywhere?!” Thomas was screaming at him now. 

Gally lifted his arm off his eyes and looked at Thomas. His mate stood there with tears streaming down his face. Sitting up he reached out and pulled Thomas into his lap, the boy tucked his face into Gally’s neck and continued to cry. 

Gally looked up as he heard the door open, Minho and Alby standing there. Thomas crawled off his lap and laid down. Newt having been standing behind Alby walked into the cabin and crawled in with Thomas, taking the other omega into his arms and comforting him. 

“We saw everything happen, Newt will stay here with Thomas, Ben will sit outside in case she comes back. You are going to go find her, and fucking fix this.” Gally was completely surprised that this came from Minho. He had really never been Rya’s biggest fan. 

He grunted standing up and pulling his boots on. He walked out of the cabin and into the forest, following his omegas scent. 

He found her tucked in some underbrush, just like in the glade. He gently reached under the bushes to try and pull her out but was rewarded with a growl and she bit his hand. Snatching back his hand he looked underneath the underbrush. The sight made him groan internally. She was backed up as far away from him as she could get, her hands were cut up from scrambling around on the ground. Her eyes were glowing blue, her instincts had taken over. 

He needed to calm his omega, but didn’t know how. He hadn’t had this problem with Thomas, the boy was so heartbroken over Rya leaving that he submitted immediately. Thomas had clung to him for days after, unable to handle not being in Gallys arms. 

He sat in the ground next to the underbrush not really sure what to do. Looking at his hand he watched the blood drip down it, she had bit him hard. 

He heard shuffling behind him and looked over his shoulder. Minho was standing there with his arms crossed looking irritated. 

“I figured you’d need help, she looks like she’s fallen into a primal state. You’re going to have to just pull her out of there, she won’t come out on her own.” Minho said as he crouched down to try and get a view of Rya. 

Gally matched his crouching stance, looking at each other they nodded slightly and dove under the under brush and tugged Rya out. She came out snarling and kicking. Minho held her down and waited for her to wear herself out. 

After what felt like a half hour she finally lost energy and stopped struggling. Her eyes were still blue and she was breathing heavily into the dirt. A mixture of whines,growls and snarls came from her throat. Gally peered down at her and felt overwhelming guilt. Her hands were very cut up from her attempts to crawl back under the underbrush, the cuts on her face were now caked in dirt. 

Minho sighed and hauled her up into her feet. Gally made to help him but Minho brushed him off. They began walking back towards the cabin and Gally noticed she had a limp. 

“She’s limping Minho.” He say watching her carefully. 

“It’s probably from the old leg wound.” He said as he tried to get a better grip on her. 

They slowly made their way to the cabin. Gally noticed most of her noises had turned into whimpers, her leg must be really bothering her. He’d have to check it when they got to the cabin. 

Finally seeing the light of the cabins he let out a sigh of relief. Minho was half dragging her at this point and stopped to pick her up as she really didn’t seem to be able to walk anymore. 

Ben rushes up to Minho when he saw that he had her in his arms. Gally opened the door for them and brought her inside.

Minho placed her down on bed and she immediately crawled to the other side and fell between the wall and the bed in her haste. There was a slight whimper and the a growl when he got closer. Gally ran his hand through his hair. He didn’t know what to do. 

“You’re beyond easing her into it Gally. You were aggressive with her when she was trying to submit. Now her instincts are battling you. You are going to have to be aggressive with her and show her who’s dominant.” He wasn’t sure when Alby had come into the cabin but he was grateful for it. 

Sighing he got on the bed and crawled toward her. She was growling and snarling again, seeming to have regained her energy. He reached down and grabbed her by the upper arm and in one swift motion yanked her up onto the bed. Then grabbing her shoulders he flipped her onto her stomach immobilizing her arms underneath her own weight. He then laid his body over hers and growled in her ear. She started whimpering and whining, struggling to get free. 

“We can’t get to her hands to bandage them like that.” Ben pointed out. 

“That can wait, this is more important.” Alby said. “If he doesn’t get her to submit to him now it’ll become more difficult to do it later. I’d say this is hard enough.” He added. 

Gally felt her still underneath him, having run out of energy much more quickly this time. Gally shifted to the side to where only half of her was tucked underneath him. She didn’t move. 

“How do I know when she’s submitted?” Gally asks Alby. 

“When she bares her neck for you to bite.” He says. “ I made the same mistake with Newt and became too possessive, took me two days to get him to submit.” 

Gally was slightly surprised, Newt always seemed so dedicated to Alby and it sounded like they had a rough start. He looked over at where Thomas and Newt were curled around each other sleeping. Once Rya submitted and embraced her omega side she would be just as close with them. 

Rya whined underneath him in pain. Gally looked questioningly at Alby, this whine sounded different. Alby looked down into her face and looked up at Gally. 

“Let up a little I want to see what she does.” He said. 

Gally lifted the majority of his weight off of her and waited. She didn’t move. Alby handed him a wet cloth and he took it. He moved her face to the side so he could wash the dirt off of the scratches. She whimpered as he ran the rag over them, they were probably sensitive. Ben handed him the ointment from earlier and he slathered it over the scratches. The whole time she eyed him carefully, flinching everytime he reached out to her. 

Capping the ointment and handing it back to Ben, he reached down and flipped her on her back. She snarled at him for the sudden movement, her blue eyes glaring at him. 

Letting his eyes redden he snarled back at her and she settled. With Ben’s help they bandaged up her bleeding hands, he commanded her to stay and she settled into the blankets.


End file.
